My Father is my Love
by eLmaoo
Summary: Sakura kini diadopsi oleh tsunade. Mimpinya selama ini untuk mempunyai ibu terkabul. Tapi kini ia jatuh cinta pada kakashi yang merupakan ayahnya. Bagaimana perasaan sakura selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

halo semuanya, ini fic pertama saya.. XD

tadinya saya hanya seorang reader, tapi lama-lama jadi pengen nyoba juga :d *emang makanan*

silahkan baca fic saya yang abal dan ga jelas ini.. ;w; *memohon*

_WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMON INSIDE! *ditabokin karna baru pertama udah rate M*_

_DISCLAIMER: Masashi kishimoto  
_

My Father is my Love

Dalam ungkapan kata kalimat itu tak dapat ku lukiskan. Dalam rangkaian hati perasaan ini tak dapat menahan ku. Walau takdir ini tak mesti ada dalam dunia. Bolehkah aku mencintaimu ayah?.

.

.

.

Hari itu seorang gadis cantik dengan ciri khas rambutnya yang berwarna pink sesuai dengan baju manis yang ia pakai di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas tahun.

"sakura!". Seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan paras yang cantik memanggilnya dengan lembut saat anak yang dipanggil sakura tadi sedang mempersiapkan penampilannya di depan kaca kamarnya untuk pesta ulang tahun.

"ya tante.. mm.. mama.. tsunade."

Sakura bingung harus memanggil ibu barunya itu dengan sebutan apa.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum lalu mengelus lembut rambut pink sakura.

"sekarang kan aku sudah jadi mama mu, panggil saja aku mama ya, sakura."

kata tsunade lembut sambil menggandeng tangan putih sakura untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Sakura PROV

Mama Tsunade yang mengadopsiku tadi malam di panti asuhan konoha, kini merayakan ulang tahunku secara mendadak dan sangat meriah. Aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa mempunyai seorang ibu. Dari dulu saat aku berada di panti asuhan, aku selalu memimpikan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai ibu. Dan saat inilah mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.

End of Sakura Prov

Sakura menghadiri pesta ulang tahun itu dengan canggung, karna disana banyak tamu undangan yang tak ia kenal. Dan sepertinya semua tamu undangan itu adalah orang-orang penting. Wajar saja, rumah yang sekarang sakura tempati merupakan rumah dari seorang direktur di sebuah perusahaan besar yang dipimpin Tsunade.

Sakura berdiri di belakang Tsunade dan mengumpat di balik pintu, karna dia malu dan belum bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya yang baru.

"Sakura, kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau mengumpat begitu?". Tsunade menghampiri anak barunya yang sangat cantik sedang mengumpat di balik pintu.

"a.. aku malu.. disini banyak orang yang tidak ku kenal.." kata Sakura yang masih mengumpat di balik pintu.

Melihat sakura yang manis dengan kepolosannya, tsunade tersenyum lalu membelai lembut pipi sakura. Tsunade tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa, disini kau bintang acaranya, saat kau keluar, pasti mereka merasa takjub karna mama sekarang mempunyai anak yang sangat cantik dan sopan sepertimu.

Senyum tsunade membuat kegugupan sakura hilang dan menjadi tenang. Bahkan kini ia bangga bisa mempunyai ibu yang sangat baik seperti tsunade.

Pesta ulang tahun sakura berjalan sukses dan sakura juga terlihat menikmati pestanya. Sakura kini terlihat sedang bermain bersama seorang anak sebayanya yang bernama Ino dan Tenten. Sepertinya mereka mulai akrab.

Pesta pun berakhir. Sakura kini telah tertidur di kamarnya yang baru.

Tsunade menghampiri sakura yang tertidur pulas dan mengecup kening sakura dengan lembut. "selamat tidur, sakura.". Tsunade memadamkan lampu kamar sakura lalu keluar dari kamarnya.

Tengah malam.

"tidak.. jangan.. jangan bakar ayah.. jangan.. TIDAK!".

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan terduduk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan keringat dingin yang melucur di dahinya.

Ia teringat akan masa lalunya sebelum ia tinggal di panti asuhan. Ayahnya yang 'gila' membakar rumahnya sendiri beserta apa yang ada didalamnya. 'ibu'. Ibunya masih ada didalam saat kebakaran itu terjadi. Entah mengapa ayanya begitu gila dan nekat membakar istri dan rumahnya sendiri. Untungnya Sakura sedang berada di taman dan saat ia kembali rumahnya sudah dilahap oleh sang api yang terlihat mengamuk mengoyakkan rumahnya dan hanya meninggalkan abu dan puing-puing tak berguna. Dan ditemukanlah mayat ibu kandung sakura yang tak sanggup ia lihat.

Sakura berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk menuju kamar mandi.

Sesaat saat ia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin di lorong gelap dan luas, ia merasa takut dan menjadi ragu untuk melangkahkan lagi kaki mulusnya.

Tapi ia melawan rasa takutnya dan berlari menyusuri lorong gelap itu.

Tak disangka, rumah itu sangatlah besar. Hingga kini ia tersesat di rumah itu.

Sakura berlari semakin cepat dan mulai panik karna ruangan yang begitu gelap.

Tak ia sadari. Sakura menginjak sebuah mainan dan terjatuh. 'GUBRAK'

"auw! Sakiit.." sakura meringis sakit pada dengkulnya yang kini mengeluarkan darah segar.

Sakura mulai takut dan kalut. Tanpa ia dapat menahannya, akhirnya ia menangis tertahan didalam lorong gelap itu. "hiks.. tolong..".

Tiba-tiba datang sinar dari arah depan lorong dan semakin cepat sinar itu mendekat.

"kau tidak apa-apa?".Suara berat namun indah untuk dicerna dalam telinga kini membuat Sakura berhenti menangis dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki yang membawa lilin ditangannya dan cahaya daari lilin itu menunjukan wajah laki-laki itu yang sangat tampan dengan mata onyx nya dan rambut perak indah yang membuat sakura terdiam beberapa saat mengagumi malaikat yang baru ia lihat.

"hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya lagi laki-laki itu dan serentak sakura terbangun dari lamunannya.

"i.. iya.. saya tidak apa-apa" sakura tergagap lalu mencoba berdiri dari tempat itu.

"maaf ya, ruangannya gelap begini. Kabel listriknya sedang bermasalah." kata laki-laki itu sambil menghela nafas. "ti.. tidak apa-apa, mm, anda siapa?" tanya sakura gugup.

"hm? Aku? Kau tidak mengenaliku sakura? Aku..".

Sesaat kemudian lampu di lorong itu menyala dan kini terlihat jelas sosok laki-laki yang tadi menolongnya. Wajah nya sangat tampan dan badannya yang berbentuk terlihat dari setelan kemejanya yang (entah kenapa) basah.

Tiba-tiba tsunade muncul. "kakashi? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya tsunade pada laki-laki yang tadi menolong sakura. 'ternyata nama orang ini kakshi?' batin sakura masih sabil memperhatikan wajah elok kakashi.

"sakura? Kau kenapa disini?". Pertanyaan tsunade membawa sakura ke alam sadarnya kembali. "ah.. itu.. tadi aku ingin ke kamar mandi, tapi aku tersesat karna gelap." sakura menjelaskan.

"kamar mandi? Bukankah dikamarmu ada kamar mandi?" tanya tsunade dengan wajah bertanda tanya(?). "hah? Benarkah? Ah! Sumimasen . " kata sakura malu.

Kakashi tertawa kecil dan itu membuat sakura menengok lagi ke arahnya.

"hahaha, anak yang menarik!".

Entah mengapa kini dada sakura bergemuruh melihat kakashi tertawa dan kini pipinya memunculkan semburat merah.

Tsunade tiba-tiba mencubit lengan kakashi. "kau tidak sopan kakashi!" kata tsunade dibarengi dengan teriakan 'auw'dari kakashi.

"ah! Sakura, perkenalkan. Laki-laki berambut aneh ini namanya kakashi." kata Tsunade di barengi dengan cibiran kakashi karna dikatai rambutnya aneh(?).

Sakura tanpa sengaja tertawa kecil melihatnya dan ia lihat juga kakashi sedang menatapnya terdiam. Dan itu membuat sakura gugup dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Tsunade melanjutka ucapannya.

"kakashi ini 'suamiku' yang sekarang menjadi 'ayah'mu.".

Kata-kata dari tsunade membuat sakura terkejut dan ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hati sakura.

"ah.. I.. iya.. salam kenal.. kakashi.. sama.." kata sakura tergagap.

Kakashi lalu tersenyum simpul dan mengusap lembut rambut pink sakura.

"panggil aku ayah!" kata kakashi sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang membuat sakura makin berdebar.

"i.. iya.. ayah.."

Sakura sedikit sakit ketika ia memangil kakashi ayah.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dirasakan sakura?

-To be Continued-

Ampun dah ga jelas bangeet! XD

maafkan saya kalo hasilnya jelek begini.. T.T *maklum masih amatir*

saya memohon dengan sangad, tolong review~ XD

say yes to review (o)/

say no to flame (TT_TT)~

thanks~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

halo semuanya..

maafkan saya kalo chapter dua ini agak aneh ya..

soalnya tadi saya udah nulis banyak ke delete semua.. ;_;

maksih banyak yang udah review~ X3

Gomen belum bisa bls review nya.. D8

silahkan baca fic saya yang abal ini ditempat yang nyaman(?). :D

WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMON-(keluar entar-entaran) GAJE SANGAT!

DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto

PAIR: KAKASAKU

.

.

-My Fathers is My Love Chapter 2-

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi kini menjelang sempurna.

Sakura yang sedang berdiri didepan kaca, mengukur-ukur apakah seragam barunya cocok atau tidak.

"wah, seragam putri konoha high school manis sekali. Apa nanti aku bisa dapat teman ya di sekolah baru ku?".

Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Dan dilihatnya Kakashi sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"kau belum selesai Sakura? Tsunade menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu makan pagi bersama. Ayo turun." ajak Kakashi lembut sambil tersenyum ramah.

"i..iya..aku akan segera turun." Skura cepat-cepat memakai dasi seragamnya.

Perlahan Kakashi mendekati Sakura dan menghentikan gerakan tanga Sakura yang sedang cepat-cepat memakai dasinya.

"sini, biar kubantu memakaikannya." kata Kakashi sambil menyimpul rapi dasi Sakura.

Wajah Sakura kini memerah semerah warna bibirnya. 'wajahnya.. dekat sekali...' batin Sakura yang terus memperhatikan wajah Kakashi.

"Sakura? ada yang aneh dengan wajahku?". Pertanyaan Kakashi membuat Sakura kaget karna tak sadar ia terus memandangi orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"ah! ma-maaf, anu... itu.. aku.. kebawah duluan!". Ucap Sakura dan segera ia meninggalkan Kakashi dikamarnya.

Kakashi terheran-heran melihat tingkah laku Sakura. Kakashi lalu tersenyum simpul.

"benar-benar anak yang menarik."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tiba didepan gerbang sekolah Konoha High School.

MUlutnya ternganga melihat bangunan sekolah itu yang menjulang tinggi ke atas.

"tak kusangka, sekolah ini begitu besar!" kata Sakura kaget.

"Sakura?". Tiba-tiba suara seorang perempuan berambut pirang diikat satu dan perempuan bercepol dua menyapa Sakura.

Sakura kaget. Lalu menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"e-eh? kalian.. Ino dan Tenten kan?". Ingat Sakura pada kedua teman barunya yang kemarin ia kenal di pesta ulang tahun.

"Kau sekolah disini ternyata? anak baru ya?". Tanya anak berambut pirang yang bernama Ino.

"ya! aku baru pindah hari ini". Kata Sakura sambil mempersunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"kau masuk kelas mana?". Tanya Tenten pada Sakura.

"mm.. kelas 10-b." Ucap Sakura sambil mengingat.

"wah! yang benar? itu kelas kami!" kata Ino bersorak."ayo kekelas!". Ino dan Tenten langsung merangkul lengan Sakura menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dikelas, terlihat anak-anak yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Hei semuanya, kita kedatangan murid baru! dia temanku! baik-baik padanya ya!" Tiba-tiba diambang pintu Ino berkata dengan oktav tinggi hingga semua anak dikelas itu menengok ke arah sumber suara.

Sakura langsung kaget dan langsung gelagapan melihat semua mata anak dikelas itu kini menuju padanya.

"e-eh.. i-iya.. salam kenal.. semuanya..". Sapa Sakura sopan dengan nada tergagap saking malunya.

"ayo Sakura, kutunjukan bangkumu!". Kata Tenten merangkul tangan Sakura ke meja yang kosong di belakang kelas.

Sakura duduk dibangkunya. Dilihatnya teman sebangkunya adalah seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua yang sedang membaca buku pelajaran (sok pinter *author dibantai*).

"hey, aku Sakura, siapa namamu?". Tanya Sakura mencoba untuk akrab dengan orang disebelahnya.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?". Pertanyaan, atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan dari orang itu membuat kesal Sakura.

"baiklah, maaf mengganngu!". Kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Ino menghampiri meja Sakura. "kau enak sekali, bisa duduk dekat Sasuke-kun." Kata Ino sambil berbisik.

'oo.. namanya Sasuke.' batin Sakura.

Bel berbunyi tanda masuk.

Seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. "ayo semuanya. duduk ditempatnya masing-masing."

Sakura mendongak melihat siapa guru yang menjadi wali kelasnya.

Saat dia lihat, matanya terbelalak melihat sosok orang yang ia kenal berdiri di depan sebagai 'wali kelasnya' dan ternyata orang itu adalah..

"kakashi sama?". Tak sadar Sakura mengucap nama orang yang ia lihat di depan kelasnya.

"kau sudah mengenalnya Sakura?". Tanya Ino yang masih ada di meja Sakura.

"I-iya, kami.. eh, maksudku, aku mengenalnya!". Kata Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Ino! kembali ke tempat duduk mu!". Perintah kakashi layaknya seorang guru.

Kakashi baru sadar ada anak baru yang duduk di belakang kelasnya.

"Sakura?". Tanya Kakashi mendekati bangku Sakura.

"Kau.. ah maaf, selamat datang di kelas barumu." Senyum Kakashi pada Sakura.

Sakura yang dari tadi hanya terbengong-bengong dengan debaran yang cepat dijantungnya hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kakashi kembali mengajar. Wajah Sakura kini merah padam.

'tak kusangka, ternyata ia menjadi guru disini!' batin Sakura sambil sedikit merasa senang dihatinya.

Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"kenapa kau? anak aneh!". kata Sasuke yang sedari tadi menatap aneh ke arah Sakura.

"bu-bukan urusanmu!". Sakura langsung terbuyar dari lamunannya.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"aduh, kenapa aku yag harus membawa berkas-berkas ini ke ruang guru sih! menyebalkan!" Sakura merengut karna tadi ada seorang guru yang menitipkan berkas-berkas padanya.

Sesampainya di ruang guru.

"pe-permisi!". Sakura menaruh berkas-berkas itu di meja.

"kok sepi?". Tanya Sakura lalu berbalik bermaksud meninggalkan ruang guru.

'buak!' Tak sadar dibelakangnya ada orang, Sakura menabrak tubuh seorang laki-laki.

"ma-maaf, saya tidak senga.." saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak, Sakura memutus kata-katanya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mengusap rambut Sakura.

"I-iya.." Entah mengapa Sakura tidak bisa memalingkan matanya dari Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum. "ayo pulang. ku tunggu di gerbang!" kata Kakashi sambil mengambil tas nya.

"e-eh? tidak usah, aku naik kereta saja!". Sakura mencoba menolak.

"buat apa naik kereta? tujuan kita kan sama. Sudah, aku tunggu di gerbang ya." Kakashi berlalu dari tempat itu.

Sakura masih mematung dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

'pulang dengan kakashi sensei?' batin Sakura senang.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang. Suasana hening.

Sakura Prov

Kini aku duduk disampingnya. Wajahku pasti memerah sekarang. Di sini tercium aroma tubuh Kakashi sensei.

Wanginya sangat membuat tenang.

Kadang-kadang kulirik wajahnya yang sedang serius menyetir.

Kuperhatikan dadanya yang bidang, tubuhnya yang jangkung sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang sangat enak dilihat.

Pasti nyaman rasanya direngkuh oleh tubuhnya yang hangat itu. Walau sepertinya pemikiran seperti ini sangat tidak pantas untukku yang merupakan anak adopsinya.

End of Sakura Prov

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sekolah ditempat yang sama dengan ku mengajar?" Tanya Kakashi membuyarkan semua lamunan indah Sakura.

"Itu.. kukira Kakashi sensei sudah tau dari mama Tsunade." Sakura berucap setelah tersentak oleh lamunannya.

"mana mungkin wanita tua itu mau memberitahukan hal seperti ini padaku?" kata Kakashi dengan kerutan di jidatnya.

"e-eh? wanita tua? mengapa kau memanggilnya begitu? dia kan istrimu?". Kata Sakura sedikit sakit saat mengucapkan kalimat 'istri'.

Kakashi menyeringai.

"kami ini hanya sebatas nama 'suami istri' mana mungkin aku yang masih muda ini mau dengan keinginanku sendiri mau menikahi wanita tua itu?". Kata-kata kakashi serentak membuat Sakura terkejut.

"hee? memang berapa perbadaan usia kalian?" tanya Sakura yang kini mulai tertarik berbincang.

"Tsunade itu sudah berumur *piip* aku baru 25 kok, masih bisa disebut anak muda kan?" Kakashi menjelaskan.

"25! kau menikah diumur semuda ini?" tanya Sakura dengan oktav yang lebih tinggi.

"ya.. aku menikahinya untuk perusahaan ayahku.".

Entah mengapa Sakura menjadi sedikit senang ketika tau ternyata Kakashi tak sungguh menyukai Tsunade.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Sakura memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Ka-Kakashi sensei, apakah sekarang ada gadis yang kau sukai?". Tanya Sakura gugup.

Kakashi sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menyeringai. Tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh Sakura.

Debaran Sakura menjadi-jadi.

Wajah mereka sudah saling dekat.

Sakura menutup matanya.

"kau tebak sendiri!". Kakashi menyeringai usil setelah berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

Sakura sedikit bingung dengan perasaannya ini,

apa yang ia rasaka sebenarnya ini?.

-_-_-_-To Be Continued-_-_-_-

ehehe,

gaje ya? XD

saya nulisnya pas lagi blank nih.. *plak*

keep review~ X3


	3. Chapter 3

uwoo.. saya mau update sebelum ujian X3

sebelumnya, terimakasih senpai-senpai yang sudah meriview~ XD

**kuraishi cha22dhen, Merai Alixya Kudo, Ichaa Hatake Youichi **

**Rizu Hatake-hime, sabaku no hatake hyuuga,Akiko Cassiopeia, Lhyn hatake**

terimakasih banyak~ :D

yoosh! silahkan nikmati(?) fic saya yg abal sangat ini,

cari tempat nyaman untuk membacanya~ :D

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMON-(keluar entar-entaran) GAJE SANGAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIR: KAKASAKU**

**DLDR  
**

.

.

.

**-My Father is My Love chapter 3-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cekikikan burung malam yang ada di luar kamar Sakura disertai dengan tetesan air yang jatuh membasahi tanah, dan udara yang serasa menusuk tulang membuat kaca kamar Sakura berembun.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengukir namanya di kaca yang berembun itu.

"kenapa aku merasa aneh seperti ini ya?". Pandangan Sakura tertuju pada nama yang sekarang ia ukir. Kakashi.

Hujan bertambah deras pada malam itu. Dan angin di luar benar-benar seperti sedang mengamuk. Petir pun tak kalah mengamuk dari angin itu.

"sepertinya bakalan ada badai.". Hela nafas panjang dari Sakura diselingi langkah kakinya yang kini menuju tempat tidur dengan spring bed yang empuk dengan dihiasi sprei yang berwarna sama dengan rambut merah mudanya.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang itu.

"rasanya sepi, dulu di panti saat sedang hujan seperti ini, pasti kakak adik temari dan gaara selalu menemaniku untuk main kartu bersama."

Ingat Sakura pada masa lalunya saat masih berada di panti asuhan.

Tiba-tiba dari arah kaca jendela kamarnya, terdapat batu yang meremuk rantakan kaca itu dengan sebongkah batu yang seukuran kepalan jari.

"Ah! ada apa ini?". Tentu saja Sakura langsung terkejut dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pecahan kaca.

Diambilnya langkah pelan agar tak terinjak pecahan kaca. Sakura melongok ke arah luar jendelanya.

"siapa disana? ja-jangan macam-macam kau!". Suara Sakura kini bergetar begitu juga dengan badannya. Ia takut ada orang asing yang sengaja melempar batu ke arah kamarnya dan masuk ke rumah itu.

Walau rumah itu terpapang banyak bodyguard, tapi sayangnya kamar Sakura berada di sisi paling pojok rumah yang bagian jendelanya tepat menghadap jalanan sepi.

Setelah Sakura bertanya ada orang atau tidak disana, tak ada yang menjawab satu pun.

Kini Sakura menjadi panik dan mencoba keluar dari kamarnya untuk meminta bantuan kepada orang lain.

Sayangnya, semua orang rumah sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya masing-masing. Dia pun tak melihat satpam yag berjaga di luar.

"aduh.. bagaimana ini.. aku takut kalau..".Baru saja kata-kata itu terlontar, dari arah belakang Sakura muncul suara seorang laki-laki.

"kau mau kemana nona?". Sakura tak berani menengok dan dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Terdengar suara tertawa pelan dari laki-laki itu.

Sakura menengok perlahan. Yang ia lihat adalah seorang laki-laki membawa sebuah revolver di tangan kanannya dan bertubuh besar pula.

Sakura hendak menjerit kencang, namun tangan laki-laki itu membakap kuat mulut Sakura.

"mmhh". Rintih Sakura saat mulutnya dibekap.

"hahaha, setelah membunuhmu, pekerjaanku selesai." kata laki-laki itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Sakura suda panik dan matanya membelalak menampakan genangan air yang hampir jatuh melewati pipinya yang halus dan pucat.

'DUAK' suara pukulan keras mendarat di telinga Sakura.

Laki-laki yang hendak membunuhnya tadi pingsan seketika dengan kepalanya yang belumuran darah.

Sakura menengok mencari siapa yang menolongnya.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?".

Kakashi berdiri memegang stick kasti dan ada bercak darah di bagian yang menjadi picuan untuk memukul laki-laki itu tadi.

Sakura masih bergetar di tempat ia terduduk lesu.

"aku.. tidak apa-apa.." Sakura mencoba membuka mulutnya yang bergetar.

Kakashi mendekat. Perlahan tubuh kekarnya yang terekspos karna ia hanya memakai celana training memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

"sudah.. tidak apa-apa, kau tidak perlu merasa takut lagi. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menyakitimu selama aku ada dekatmu."

Kakashi mencoba mengurangi rasa takut Sakura dengan perkataannya dan dengan rengkuhan hangatnya yang ia berikan pada Sakura.

Bendungan air mata yang sedari tadi Sakura tahan kini keluar dan menjadi butiran-butiran bening menuruni lekuk wajah cantiknya.

"hiks.. kenapa.. kenapa ada yang ingin membunhku?" tanya Sakura ditengah isak tangisnya yang masih ada dalam dekapan hangat Kakashi.

Kakashi mengusap-usap lembut rambut Sakura yang berwarna kelopak bunga Sakura itu.

"hmm.. itu kita selidiki nanti. Sekarang kau kembalilah ke kamar, biar para satpam yang mengurus bajingan ini."

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat langsung wajah cantik Sakura yang berlinang air mata.

Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki yang hendak membunuh Sakura itu ditahan oleh polisi. Laki-laki itu bernama Jirobou yang ternyata sedang menjadi buronan polisi.

.

.

.

.

Hujan masih belum reda. Sakura masih berada di ruangan TKP.

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu?". Tanya Kakashi pada Sakura yang masih diam duduk di kursi ruang tengah yang menjadi TKP.

"aku.. masih tidak berani sendiri.". Sakura menatap kosong pada ubin-ubin bawah kakinya.

Langkah Kakashi tertuju pada tempat duduk disamping Sakura.

"baiklah, akan kutemani kau di kamarmu sampai kau tidur.". Ajak Kakashi sambil memegang lengan Sakura.

"e-eh? tapi nanti mama Tsunade mencarimu?." Sakura langsung menunjukan ekspresi blushing(?) nya.

"hah? kau bercanda? dia sedang dinas di kota suna. Lagi pula kami tak pernah sekamar." Kakashi mengernyit.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Sakura, Kakashi langsung menarik lembut tangan Sakura menuju kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"nah, sekarang tidurlah.". Kakashi tersenyum disamping Sakura yang kini wajahnya merah padam.

"tu-tunggu kakashi sensei! ke-kenapa kau ikut tidur disebelahku sih?" Sakura berdiri dan menjauh dari Kakashi.

"lho, tentu saja untuk menemanimu tidur?". Kakashi menjawab santai.

"ta-tapi.. ini.. kan..". Sakura tak bisa mengatur kata-katanya.

"kenapa? kita kan ayah dan anak." Kakashi mendekati Sakura dan lalu menariknya lagi untuk tidur.

Karna tarikan Kakashi, kini kepala Sakura berada di pelukan Kakashi yang sedari tadi masih bertelanjang dada (?) (kyaaa.. author mimisan /).

Sakura menjadi memerah sekujur wajahnya. Tangannya mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kakashi.

"he-hei! lepaskan aku.. Kakashi.. senpai..". Dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha melepaskan dekapan Kakashi.

Kakashi menyeringai. "Panggil aku ayah." Perintah Kakashi yang serentak membuat Sakura diam.

Kini suasana diam sejenak.

"a-ayah. lepaskan aku." Sakura merasa tercekik hatinya saat menguncapkan itu.

Kakashi melepaskan tersenyum di depan wajah cantik Sakura yang memerah. Membuat Sakura tambah memerah lagi.

Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"hahaha, wajahmu lucu sekali." Kakashi lalu melentangkan badannya sambil tertawa geli.

Sakura langsung mencibir dan memukul wajah Kakashi dengan bantal.

"auw! ahaha.. jangan marah dong.. Sakura..". Sakura lalu memendamkan kepalanya ke dalam bantal.

"kakashi sensei, aku mau tidur! jangan berisik.".

'Sakura marah' pikir Kakashi. Padahal sebenarnya Sakura mau menyembunyikan wajah memera dan senangnya.

"kau ngambek ya? haha.. lucunya anak ku..". Kakashi menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah Kakashi yang kebetulan(?) juga sedang menatap wajahnya dengan tatapan serius.

Lama-lama wajah tampan Kakashi mendekat. Membuat Sakura tak bisa berhenti menatap wajah tampannya.

Perlahan kini kedua bibir itu sudah mulai bisa merasakan nafas dari masing-masing.

Kini bibir mereka menempel. Kecupan hangat kini membuat suasana hati mereka seperti terliputi sesuatu.

Entah apa yang merasuki Kakashi.

Kini kecupan itu beranjak ke lumatan-lumatan bergairah dari Kakashi.

Membuat Sakura bersuara.. "ngh..".

Kini Kakshi membuka mulut Sakura dan mencoba meraih lidah manis Sakura..

Tak sadar kini Tsunade tengah pulang dan telah memasuki ruangan tengah.

apa yang akan terjadi?

-To Be Continued-

wuehehe..

gaje ya?

biarlah.. saya nulisnya cepet-cepet soalnya udah manghrib..

okeeh..

keep review~ :3


	4. Chapter 4

hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. *capek dikejar ujian dan TO*

terpaksa(?) ulangan nanti harus SKS (Sistem Kejar Semalam) belajarnya.. *di lempar ke lava pijar sama kaka-sensei*

saya tidak ingin banyak bercakap-cakap(?) ria, nanti aja di bawah.. =o=b

okee.. silahkan baca fic saya yang sangat abal dengan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membaca.. ^^

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMON, GAJE SANGAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIR: KAKASAKU**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-o-o-o- My Fathers is My Love chapter 4 -o-o-o-

.

.

.

Kini bibir Sakura dan Kakashi sudah basah akibat lumatan bergairah dari Kakashi. Sakura masih belum melakukan perlawanan. Sesaat ketika Kakashi menggigit lembut bibir bawah Sakura dengan lembut, untuk memudahkannya memakan Sakura dengan kenikmatan dan keliaran lidah Kakashi.

Sakura kini melakukan perlawanan. Dia tidak ingin Kakashi melakukan lebih dari ini.

Kakashi terus mencium liar bibir Sakura dan melahapnya. Tetapi lidahnya masih belum diperbolehkan masuk.

Kakashi mulai meraba bagian menggoda Sakura yang berupa gunung kembar.

.

.

.

.

"dimana Kakashi? dia tidak ada dikamar.". Tsunade bertanya entah pada siapa kemana Kakashi pergi pada tengah malam berhujan itu.

Tsunade yang masih ada dikamarnya, mulai beralih menuju kamar Sakura. Untuk melihat apa Sakura sudah tidur apa belum.

Kini langkah kakinya menuju kamar dimana kedua orang itu sedang berkecup mesra.

.

.

.

Tangan nakal Kakashi sudah meraba masuk ke dalam baju tidur Sakura yang berwarna sama dengan rambut milik orang yang ia jamah.

"ah! jangan! Kakashi.. sensei.. kau.. ayahku..". Sakura melepas ciuman panas mereka berdua dan memalingkan wajah, serta menghentikan gerak tangan Kakashi yang sudah mencapai benda lembut dan menonjol kembar milik Sakura.

"..." Kakashi terdiam.

Sakura masih memalingkan wajahnya dar wajah Kakashi.

Akhirnya dengan perlahan tangan Kakashi keluar dari baju dalam Sakura dan tubuhnya pun ikut menjauh.

Sakura masih tertunduk menyesali perbuatannya pada orang yang kini telah menjadi ayahnya.

Sakura melihat ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dimengerti.

Kakashi beranjak dari tempat tidur Sakura dan menuju arah pintu.

"maaf.".

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi keluar dari kamar Sakura.

'blam' terdengar debaman pintu yang membuat Sakura menyesal. Entah kenapa.

Sakura lalu memendamkan kepalanya di bantal empuknya.

Pipinya menerawang merah dan ada sedikit rasa bersalah di hatinya.

Sakura POV

Aku merasa bersalah telah melakukan penolakan tadi. Pasti Kakashi sensei marah padaku.

Tapi kalau yang tadi itu diteruskan, apa yang akan terjadi? aku tidak ingin membuat mama Tsunade kecewa.

Aku memang anak yang tak tau diri. Sudah diadopsi malah membuat ayahku kini berselingkuh dengan anak adopsinya.

Aku hina! aku sudah mengecewakan mama Tsunade.

Aku menyesal telah berbuat seperti tadi.

End of Sakura POV

Butiran bening dari mata Sakura kini mengalir membasahi bantal dan membuat ceplakan bulat disisi terjatuhnya.

Air matanya tak kunjung berhenti dan tangannya mengepal membuat seprei yang ia pegang mengerut.

Ia juga tidak tau apa yang seharusnya ia tangisi.

Dia menangis karna merasa bersalah oleh Tsunade. Atau, menangis karna takut dibenci oleh Kakashi?.

.

.

.

.

Di luar ruangan sesaat Kakashi baru keluar dari kamar Sakura.

"bodoh! apa yang kulakukan tadi?". Kakashi terduduk di dinding lorong dengan menjambak rambut peraknya sendiri.

Kepalanya tertunduk. Keringat yang sedari mengalir di dada kekar milik Kakashi ia biarkan begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba tangannya mengepal dan cepat ia membanting tangannya menghantam dinding.

"sial! apa yang tadi kulakukan!". Kakashi masih dalam posisi terduduk dengan kepala menunduk di lorong itu.

"Kakashi?".

Serentak Kakashi langsung menengok kaget dengan suara yang ia kenal.

"Tsu-Tsunade? kau sudah pulang?". Wajah Kakashi kini sedikit kalut.

Kakashi bangkit berdiri lalu menghampir Tsunade.

"apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Sakura?". Tanya Tsunade dengan tatapan dingin yang mengarah langsung pada mata Kakashi.

"aku.. hanya sedang berkeliling saja. Tadi ada perampok yang masuk ke rumah ini." kata Kakashi mencoba berbohong dengan tatapan serius. Hingga Tsunade pun tak menyangkal bahwa dia berbohong.

"perampok?". Tsunade mengernyitkan dahinya.

"ya. dia hendak membunuh Sakura." Kakashi menatap tajam wajah Tsunade.

"membunuh? diamana perampok itu?". Oktav suara Tsunade naik dan wajahnya menjadi geram.

"sudah dibawa polisi kok. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar saja.". Kakashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih berdiri di depan kamar Sakura.

"jadi, dia gagal ya. Dsar pembunuh amatir."

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terbengong melihat pemandangan luar sekolahnya dari jendela disamping ia duduk.

Tatapannya tak menentu menuju ke mana.

Tapi pikirannya hanya terpusat pada kejadian malam tadi.

Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sakuraa~"

Tepukan Ino yang mendarat di punggung Sakura tepat membuat Sakura melonjak kaget.

"I-INO! kau ini, mengagetkanku saja!". Sakura berbalik teriak-teriak marah pada Ino.

"ahaha, maaf~". Kata Ino sambil membentuk jarinya "V".

"kau melihat apa sih?". Ino langsung ikut-ikutan melongok dari jendela.

"aku tidak sedang melihat apa-apa kok." Tatapan Sakura beralih lagi ke pemandangan luar sekolah. Rambut seindah kelopak bunga sakura nya melantun indah naik turun seirama dengan angin sejuk yang terus mengayunkan rambutnya.

"wa-waa.. itu kan.. si rambut ayam dengan pacarnya Naruto senpai!".

tunjuk Ino yang mengarah pada gudang bawah belakang taman yang bisa terlihat dari lantai tiga tempat Sakura dan Ino sedang melihat dari arah jendela.

"a-ah! apa yang sedanh mereka lakukan?". Wajah Sakura menjadi merah dan tengannya menutup wajahnya.

"sstt.. Ini pasti seru Sakura. kau jangan tutup mata dong.." Ino memerhatikan dengan teleskop ditangannya. (hee? dari mana tuh?)

Perlahan tangan Sakura turun dan matanya mengarah pada sesosok dua manusia yang sedang..

.

.

.

Pemandangan yang sedang silihat Sakura dan Ino seperti ini..

"Sasuke..kun.. jang..ngh.."

Sasuke yang tadi di panggil rambut ayam(?) (digampar sasuke) oleh Ino, sedang mencium liar seorang gadis bermabut indigo panjang yang merupakan kekasih dari Naruto senpai Sakura dan Ino.

Hinata sudah mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh, tapi sayangnya. Sasuke lebih kuat dan tagannya sudah merogoh masuk ke dalam pakaian olahraga Hinata.

Lidah Sasuke sudah menjelajahi mulut Hinata dan kini lidahnya mengajak lidah Hinata berdansa.

Hinata hanya bisa mengerang. Dengan sigap Sasuke meremas dada kanan Hinata sehingga Hinata mengeluarkan suara mendesah.

"ah.. Sasuke.. ku..n.."

Sasuke terus melanjutkan aksinya menuju ke leher putih, halus, lembut, dan jenjang milik Hinata.

Dia menjilatinya dan sesekali menggigit lembut bagian itu hingga meninggalkan hasil merah mengecap di kulit leher mulus nan putih milik Hinata.

Hinata mendesah kecil.

Tangan Sasuke kini berpindah ke bagian bawah Hinata yang ditutupi buruma dan celana dalam manis milik Hinata.

Tangan Sasuke merogoh masuk ke dalamnya, dan menyentuh bagian paling tersensitiv Hinata yang mulai basah.

Hinata tambah mengerang dan mendesah nikmat.

Sasuke menyeringai.

"kau sudah mulai basah ya Hinata.". Hinata tidak dapat menjawab, karna wajah memerah hinata telah menjawabnya.

Kini Sasuke melucuti pakaian bawah Hinata beserta celana dalamnya.

Jari telunjuknya masuk ke dalam lubang Hinata dan membuat Hinata tambah mendesah.

"aaah.. Sasuke.. kun... ahn.. aahh..."

Suara desahan Hinata menambah kebuasan Sasuke yang segera memasukan sekaligus tiga jarinya ke dalam liang Hinata dan memundur majukan ketiga jarinya itu.

"hyaa... aaaahh... nghh.. hah..ah.." Hinata menjerit nikmat ketika dirasaknnya jari Sasuke mempercepat gerakan maju mundur jarinya.

Hinata sudah mencapai klimaks pertamanya.

Tangan Sasike kini dibanjiri oleh cairan manis Hinata.

Sasuke mencicipi cairan itu dan dengan cepat ia bersihkan cairan di jari-jarinya itu dengan emutan lidahnya.

Hinata terduduk lemas.

Sasuke tak cukup puas kalau hanya itu.

Sasuke membuka kedua paha Hinata lebar-lebar dan memasukan lidahnya ke dalam liang sempit Hinata.

"aaahh... Sa..su... hyaa..aaaaaahhh.." Hinata menjerit nikmat ketika lidah Sasuke memasuki dan menggeliat di bawah tempat sensitivnya.

Cairan Hinata dibersihkan dan dicicipi sempurna oleh Sasuke membuat Sasuke ingin mencoba lebih. Dia memundur majukan lidahnya di liang Hinata. Menghisap biji vagina Hinata yang membuat Hinata melenguh nikmat sampai terjadi klimaks kedua.

"Hinata, kau sudah siap?". Tanya Sasuke yang mulai membuka celananya dan memperlihatka punyanya yang sudah menegak sedari tadi.

Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke mulai memasukkan benda besar dan tegaknya di awang vagina Hinata.

"ngh..". Hinata merasa sakit ketika benda besar itu menyentuh masuk lubang vagina nya.

Kini benda itu sudah tertanam sempurna di liang Hinata.

Dengan sigap Sasuke lalu memaju mundurkan bendanya yang berada di dalam vagina Hinata dengan tempo perlahan dan kemudian bertambah cepat.

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah pasrah menikmati kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"aaah.. ngh.. aaah.. shh.. aah.." berapakali hingga ia mendesah dan sampai saat keduanya mengalami klimaks.

"Hina..ta.. aku sudah.." "a..aku.. juga.. aahh.."

Akhirya keduanya merasakan kenikmatan yang mencapai sampai ke ubun-ubun meninggalkan cairan hangat d tubuh Hinata.

Mereka berdua terduduk lemas setelah itu.

.

.

.

Sedangkan yang melihat dari tadi..

"Sa-sakura.. aku.. jadi..".

Sakura sedari tadi menatap kejadian itu dengan wajah memerah.

"tak kusangka.. si rambut ayam itu.." Ino masih melihat ke arah sosok dua sejoli yang habis melakukan adegan itu.

Sakura menengok ke arah Ino dan..

"I-INO?".

Tangan Ino sudah masuk ke dalam roknya sendiri dan tangannya mengaduk-aduk vaginanya yang sedari tadi basah melihat adega itu.

"Sa-sakura, aku ke kamar mandi dulu ya.." Ino langsung berlalu dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut.

"Ino.. dia terangsang ya?". Tanya Sakura dengan wajah merah entah pada siapa.

Untungnya pada waktu mereka brdua melihat adegan itu, kelas sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sakura melangkahka kakinya yang hendak keluar dari kelas.

Tapi saat ia keluar menuju pintu.

'BRUK' Seseorang menabraknya hingga ia jatuh.

"aduh.. kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong..". Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas.

"maaf, Sakura.".

Sakura bertambah merah padam ketika melihat siapa yang menabraknya.

"Kakashi sensei?".

Kakashi dengan tatapan datar mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura berdiri.

"ti-tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri!". Sakura langsung berdiri dan hendak berlari.

Tapi tangan Kakashi menarik lengan Sakura hingga kini ia ada didekapannya.

"Kakashi.. sensei? lepaskan aku!". wajah Sakura memerah sejadi-jadinya.

"maafkan aku, tadi malam aku.." Kakashi lagsung melepaskn dekapannya dan keluar dari kelas itu.

Sakura hanya terdiam melihat punggung Kakashi yang lama kelamaan menghilang dari penglihatannya.

.

.

.

.

Sehabis pulang dari sekolahnya. Sakura langsung membanting tasnya sembarangan tempat.

Tubuhnya langsung rubuh di kasur empuknya.

"kenapa sih aku ini?". Tanya Sakura entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat tentang peristiwa tadi.

Saat Kakashi mendekapnya hangat, dan saat mereka berciuman tadi malam.

Peristiwa yang ia lihat tadi pun melayang di otaknya.

"a-apa sih yang aku pikirkan.."

Walau Sakura menyangkal peristiwa tadi, namun hal itu kini malah menghantuinya.

Sakura POV

Kalau tadi malam aku tak menghentikkannya, apa aku akan melakukan yang seperti Sasuke dan Hinata lakukan tadi ya?.

Aku masih bisa merasakan bau tubuh Kakashi yang menempel di kasur ini.

Keringatnya yang menetes di kasur ini ketika tadi malam ia bertelanjang dada.

Aku masih bisa merasakan ciumannya yang liar pada mulutku.

Aku.. tidak tau apa yang aku pikirkan. Tapi setiap kali melihat wajah Kakashi, aku jadi..

End Of Sakura POV

Sakura membayangkan apa mungkin Kakashi dapat menyentuhnya seperti kejadian yang ia lihat tadi disekolah.

Perlahan tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya sendiri.

Sambil memikirkan Kakashi, ia merogoh masuk jarinya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri.

"ah.. Kakashi.."

Sakura mendesah membiarkan jari-jarinya memasuki lubangnya dan memundur majukannya.

Sambil mengingat-ingat rengkuhan, serta ciuman yang ia lakukan dengan Kakashi. Hingga tangannya bergerak sendiri mengikuti nafsunya.

"ah.. aahh.. Kakashi.. sensei.."

Jari-jarinya terus mempercepat gerakannya membuat ia klimaks dan mendesah panjang.

Nafas Sakura menderu.

Jari-jarinya dipenuhi oleh cairannya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba air mata menetes di pipinya.

Tangannya melipat di balik wajahnya.

"hiks.. aku.. perempuan hina.. aku ingin.. merasakannya.. dengan Kakashi.. aku.. mencintaimu.. Kakashi.."

Akhirnya Sakura sadar betapa ia mencintai Kakashi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan status 'ayah dan anak'..

-To Be Continued-

hyaahahahaha... apa ini? fic ku lebay sekalii.. XD

apa lemonnya terasa?

kalau belum.. mohon dimaafkan.. m_,_m

oh iya, terimakasih untuk

Merai Alixya Kudo dan Akiko Cassiopeia sarannya~

Merai Alixya Kudo boleh kok, panggil saja sesukamu... :D boleh kupanggil Alixya-chan? *dibantai*

terimakasih juga atas semua yang telah meriview~ TT_TT *nangis bahagia,* *lebay on*

okeey, kita bertemu di next chapter~

keep ripyu~ XD


	5. Chapter 5

halo-loha-hola *plak*

langsung aja ya..

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMON-(keluar entar-entaran) GAJE SANGAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIR: KAKASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

My Fathers is My Love chapter 5

"_ayah! Kau ayahku?"_

"_tidak ada ayah yang mau melecehkan anaknya sendiri"_

"_kenapa kau lakukan itu?"_

"_apa hanya untuk kepuasan hasratmu?"_

"_kalau kau mau mencintaiku"_

"_kenapa aku harus memanggilmu 'ayah'?"_

_._

_._

_._

Angin itu begitu tenang di pagi hari itu. Membuat suasana di taman belakang kediaman Hatake menjadi sejuk dan membuat tentram.

Di taman yang berdiameter kurang lebih 100m itu ditumbuhi banyak bunga berbagai jenis warna dengan ayunan dan beberapa meja dan kursi untuk minum teh.

Terdapat pohon tua yang berdiri indah dengan bunganya yang siap membuat orang merasa nyaman.

Pohon Sakura itu begitu cantik dengan kelopak bunganya yang mulai bermekaran karna sudah memasuki musim semi.

Seorang gadis berambut indah seirama dengan pohon sakura yang sedang ia pandang dari arah tempatnya berdiri, tengah ternggelam dalam lamunannya di pagi hari dengan awan biru yang membentang luas di atasnya.

Rambutnya berayun lembut bagai kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan lembut di atas tempat ia berpijak.

Walau suasana di tempat itu amat tentram, tapi tidak bagi gadis yang sedang memandang lekat-lekat pohon indah yang ada didepannya.

"Sakura!". Suara lembut dari Tsunade membuat Sakura terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya.

Ia menengok pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"ya mama Tsunade." Senyuman lembut nan manis bagai dewi aphrodite yang sedang tersenyum (lebay bgt gue *author digampar muncul seenaknya) muncul di bibir Sakura dengan sedikit memaksa.

"ada apa? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau agak murung." Tsunade membelai lembut rambut Sakura.

Sakura ketika itu sedang memakai baju terusan yang berwarna putih berenda kecil berwarna merah muda dibagian bawahnya. Rambutnya yang sepanjang bahu ia gerai dan menampakan warna yang indah kontras dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menerpa tepat jatuh ditempat ia berpijak.

Entah mengapa melihat kecantikan Sakura yang begitu membuat hati ingin meloncat malah membuat Tsunade sedikit kesal.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade dengan senyuman manis sedikit di paksakan.

"benarkah?". Tsunade bertanya sambil duduk di tempat yang sudah disuguhi butler (emang kuroshitsuji) oleh pelayannya dengan morning tea yang berasal dari pulau java(?).

"ya!" Sakura ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Tsunade dan menyeduh tehnya.

Suasana diam sejenak di tempat itu.

"hari ini aku ada dinas ke luar negri sampai dua bulan mendatang. Apa tidak apa-apa kau disini sendirian?". Tanya Tsunade kali ini dengan tatapan serius.

Sakura menatap balik wajah Tsunade.

"sendirian? Memang Kaka.. ayah juga pergi?". Sakura balik bertanya.

Tsunade menyeduh terlebih dahulu tehnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

Ia lalu meletakkan cangkir tehnya di dekat parvait lalu menjawab.

"Kakashi mungkin akan ikut denganku menggantikan pekerjaan ayahnya. Begitu-begitu dia anak konglomerat lho." Tsunade tertawa kecil.

Sakura ikut tertawa. "hihi, kata 'gitu-gitu' itu seperti dia tidak terlihat anak konglomerat saja..".

Mereka tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu dari kepala Sakura mengenai percakapannya dengan Kakashi waktu itu.

Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Tsunade.

"emm.. mama.. Tsunade, apa boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?". Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengukir-ukir meja dengan jarinya.

Tsunade mengernyit heran.

"Tentu saja boleh. Apa pun yang ingin kau tanyakan pasti ku jawab." Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum yang tak kalah manis dari Sakura.

"mm.. apa benar kau dan a-ayah menikah karna urusan pekerjaan?". Sakura terasa sedikit canggung saat memanggil Kakashi dengan sebutan 'ayah'.

Tsunade terdiam sejenak sambil memperhatikan serrius wajah Sakura yang saat itu sedang menunduk sambil memerhatikan jarinya.

Sakura tidak tau seperti apa ekspresi wajah Tsunade saat itu. Karna dia sedang menunduk.

Tsunade memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis berambut kelopak bunga terindah itu.

"ya! itu benar. Tapi aku dan Kakashi saling mencintai satu sama lain." Jawab Tsunade sambil mengangkat cangkir tehnya dan menyeduhnya sehingga seringainya tak bisa di lihat oleh Sakura.

Sakura yang mendengarnya tentu saja langsung membatu dalam sekejap.

Matanya terbelalak dan ada perasaan yang tidak enak melandanya.

"o-oh.. begitu ya, senang sekali ya bisa menikah dengan orang yang mama Tsunade sukai." Sakura memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum di depan Tsunade.

Tsunade yang melihatnya menyeringai kecil.

"ya! sejak pertama aku bertemu dengannya satu tahun yang lalu, aku sudah menyukainya. Dia laki-laki yang tegas dan bijaksana dalam mengurus perusahaan. Akhirnya aku selaku direktur yang bekerjasama dengan cabang perusahaan ayahnya, memintanya untuk menjadi suamiku."

Entah apa dengan maksud kesengajaan Tsunade berbicara begitu pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan.

"hmmh~ baiklah Sakura. Aku dan Kakashi siap-siap dulu ya, kau tidak apa-apa kan?". Tanya Tsunade ketika ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangannya ke atas untuk merenggangkan ototnya.

Sakura berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"ya! tidak apa-apa!". Senyuman Sakura yang seindah kelopak yang sedang berjatuhan di taman itu, bagai musim dingin yang berlalu menyimpan perasaan kalut.

Tsunade berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura masih terdiam di taman itu sambil menikmati earl green teanya.

Ada satu tetes air bening yang jatuh tepat mengenai taplak meja berwarna blound itu. Air mata Sakura.

"seharusnya aku tidak usah berharap lebih."

.

.

.

"Sakura, kami pergi dulu ya! jaga dirimu selagi kami tidak disini!". Pesan Tsunade di luar gerbang rumah sambil mengecup lembut kening Sakura.

Sakura yang berdiri di sebelah mobil yang siap untuk memberangkatkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"iya!". Sakura menengok ke arah dalam mobil.

'kok kakashi sensei belum ada?' batin Sakura yang sedari tadi mencari sosok laki-laki pembuat degup di dada Sakura.

"KAKASHII! CEPAAT!" Tsunade dari dalam mobil berteriak. "nyo-nyoya!" Suzune selaku kepala pelayan di rumah itu mengingatkan Tsunade untuk menjaga sopan santunnya.

Sakura berbalik hendak meninggalkan mobil itu.

Saat kepalanya berbalik..

"Sakura? kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?". Tanya Kakashi yang pada saat siang hari itu memakai jas berwarna hitam dengan tuxedo putih dan dasi biru, wanginya yang khas membuat Sakura menjadi berdegup melihatnya.

"ka.. ayah! selamat jalan.. aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura tersenyum dengan sedikit memaksa.

"KAKASHII!". Tsunade berteriak lagi dari dalam mobil.

"iya! iya! dasar nenek bawel!" sindir Kakashi yang langsung menuju mobil yang ditumpangi Tsunade.

Sakura hanya memandang jauh punggung Kakashi yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dari penglihatannya.

Rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ketika ia melihat Kakashi perlahan menjauh.

'blam' kini sosok Kakashi sudah tak terlihat dan sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. "haaah.. buat apa aku memikirkannya." Sakura berbalik meninggalkan mobil yang siap melaju.

Dan kini terdengar bunyi mesin yang siap untuk dilajukan.

Sakura bertambah muak dengan perasaannya sekarang yang sedikit demi sedikit khawatir akan mobil itu yang sebentar lagi akan melaju membuatnya tak bisa melihat Kakashi untuk waktu yang lama.

'sudah. jangan dipikirkan Sakura. Dia ayahmu. Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? kau hanya anak adopsi.' batin Sakura sambil terus melangkah maju.

Tiba-tiba kaca mobil terbuka dan Kakashi melongok ke luar.

"WOOI SAKURAA!"

Serentak Sakura menengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

Ia menengok dengan rambutnya yang berayun-ayun indah tertiup angin musim semi.

"kakashi?". Mobil itu kini sudah melaju.

"LIHAT EMAIL DARIKU!"

teriak Kakashi yang hampir tak terdengar oleh Sakura karna mobilnya yang kian menjauh dan karna angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

"hah? email?".

Sakura membuka handphone nya.

"ada satu pesan masuk?".

isinya: Aku akan pulang besok.

Sakura menengok ke arah mobil yang sudah jauh di pandangan matanya.

"apa maksudnya pulang besok?".

Sakura mengernyit heran.

Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari dengan hembusan angin yang lumayan tenang di luar kamar Sakura.

"ini nomor Kakashi?"

dengan wajah bersemu Sakura mencoba mengetik pola pesan yang ingin ia kirimkan oleh Kakshi.

"ah! tidak jadi deh." Sms yang mau ia kirim dia hapus lagi.

"bagaimana kalau mama Tsunade tau? kan aneh kalau ayah dan anak ssaling mengirim sms yang ga perlu."

Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengirim sms pada Kakashi.

Dia meletakkan handphone nya di sebelah kanan kanannya yang sedang terlentang di atas kasur.

Beberapa menit kemudian handphone Sakura bergetar.

Sakura cepat-cepat membuka hp nya. 'mungkin saja ini dari Kakashi?' batin Sakura senang.

Benar saja.

Nomor itu adalah nomor Kakashi.

isinya:

'Sakura! ^^ kau sudah tidur? '

Sakura membalas:

'belum, emm.. kenapa kau tau nomor ku?'

balasan Kakashi:

'haha.. aku mengirim sendiri dari hp mu.. :3'

Sakura membalas:

'Pencuri =3=

kau sedang sibukkan? kenapa sempat-sempatnya mengirim sms padaku?'

balasan Kakashi:

'haha.. aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan kok..

lagi pula aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu..'

Sakura membalas:

'apa?'

balasan Kakashi:

'maafkan aku waktu itu!'

Sakura membalas:

'tentang apa?'

balasan Kakashi:

'waktu di kamarmu.'

Sakura diam sejenak. Dia bingung mau membalas apa.

.

.

'err.. tidak apa-apa.'

balasan Kakashi:

'aku benar-benar minta maaf'

Sakura membalas:

'iya.. aku akan melupakan kejadian itu kok..'

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakashi tidak membalas-balas.

.

.

.

Balasan Kakashi:

'jangan lupakan! karna tentang itu.. aku serius!'

.

.

.

"tu-tunggu dulu.. apa maksudnya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa sambil menatapi dalam-dalam isi sms itu.

"jangan lupakan? serius? jangan-jangan.."

-_-_-To Be Continued-_-_-

Hyahahahahaha.. apa ini?

maafkan saya kalo jadinya beginiiiii! saya sangat meminta maaaf..

karna kakak saya nyuruh cepet-cepet, jadi nya ga bisa konsen deh.. T-T

keep review ya~ XD

arigatou~ X3


	6. Chapter 6

gomeeenasaaai~ saya lama ngapdet! _

gara-gara ribet PM pulang sore terus, kecapekan, tidur, sampe lupa ngapdet chapter~ =_=a

ya sudah~ langsung saja~

cari tempat yang nyaman, and read this fict carefully(?)~

* * *

**WARNING: AU, OOC, LEMON-(keluar entar-entaran) GAJE SANGAT!**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIR: KAKASAKU**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Sakura menatap tajam layar handphonenya yang terpampang tulisan penyebab ia harus berfikir lebih dari 2 jam. (lebay Sakura *author digampar*)

"apa maksudnya mengirim sms yang (sedikit alay *plak*) ini?" tatapan Sakura bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa.

Tiba-tiba layar handphone yang sedari tadi ia tatap bergetar dan ada tanda telepon masuk.

Segera Sakura mengangkat telfon itu dan ia berharap bahwa telfon itu dari Kakashi.

"Mo-moshi moshi!" Nomor itu tidak ada tanda pengenalnya.

"Sakura!" Terdengar suara berat dari seorang lelaki yang Sakura yakin bukan suara Kakashi.

"si-siapa ini?" Sakura menjawab dengan nada bergetar mengingat dirinya sedang sendirian di rumah dengan pengalamannya yang hampir dibunuh tempo hari.

Terdengar suara cekikikan sang penelpon.

"SIAPA INI?" Sakura mulai panik dan dia mulai bergegas menutup semua jendela dan pintu menguncinya rapat-rapat dan menutup horden yang dapat mempersilahkan orang mengintip dari luar rumah.

Orang yang ditanyapun hanya tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak ingat orang yang selalu kau benci Sakura?" tanya orang itu dengan nada yang sedikit di mainkan.

"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN! KATAKAN SIAPA KAU!" Sakura merengut di bawah selimutnya.

"Hmm~ orang yang membakar ibumu~" orang itu menjawab dengan santai sambil menyeringai. Tentu saja Sakura tak dapat melihat seringai jahatnya.

Sekejap Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya dan dadanya berdegup kencang, tangannya bergetar dan giginya menggeletuk.

"a-ayah?" tanya Sakura diselingi dengan petir yang menyambar di luar sana bersama hujan deras yang mengguyur malam kelabu itu.

"bingo! anak ayah memang pintar!" orang yang disebut 'ayah' oleh Sakura itu menjentikkan jarinya.

"ma-mau apa kau?" tanya Sakura dengan tangan gemetar membuat handphone yang ia genggam hampir jatuh ke kasur.

"hmm~ mau apa ya~? setelah membunuh ibumu waktu itu.. rasanya aku belum puas~ apa.. aku mencoba untuk membunuh.." Sakura langsung bergidik ngeri dan melempar handphonenya menghantam dinding.

Ia menutup kedua telinganya dan mendekap bantal nya di atas kasur.

Handphone itu masih menyala. Terdengar suara orang yang tertawa lewat hp itu.

"HAHAHAHA~ AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU SAKURA~" dan terputuslah telfon itu.

Sakura menggigil ketakutan dan sekarang ia bahkan tak berani melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai.

"aku.. tidak mau mati.." "jangan.. bakar.." "tidak! aku pasti mati!" gumaman itu terus di ucapkan oleh Sakura dengan wajah pucat dan tangannya yang basah menggenggam selimut akibat kepanikan yang ia alami.

Petir yang menyambar semakin ganas dan angin pun tak kenal ampun, beradu dengan hujan yang menjadikannya seperti badai menyerang malam penuh siksa bagi Sakura.

Sakura masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanya ketakutan bahwa dirinya cepat atau lambat pasti akan mati. Mati . Kata-kata itu begitu membuat Sakura membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menahan sakit yang amat sangat saat ia masih menaruh harapan akan cinta Kakashi lalu ia pergi dari dunia ini tanpa bisa melihat wajah familiar itu lagi?

Tidak bisa merasakan indahnya bunga yang Sakura kesukaannya terbang di sampingnya dan tidak bisa lagi menghirup aroma bumi yang ia anggap berkah paling indah selama kehidupannya.

Ia tidak mau mati. Mati saat memikirkan kehidupan setelah mati itu menyesakkan nya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari arah lorong.

'tap' 'tap' 'tap'

Jantung Sakura memompa lebih kencang lagi dan keringat dingin mulai mengucur ke lekukan lehernya.

Entah kenapa kakinya ragu untuk digerakkan. Tubuhnya sudah gemetar semenjak tadi dan sekarang tambah gemetar.

Air mata mulai turun ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki itu tepat berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya.

Sakura sudah menduga pasti cepat ia akan bertemu dengan ajalnya.

"ku.. mo.. hon.. aku tidak mau.. mati.." Sakura mencoba untuk berkata-kata dengan nada yang tersendat-sendat.

Apa gunanya? toh sang pembunuh saja tega membakar istrinya. Entah kerusakan apa di otaknya sampai-sampai tega membakar rumah dan istrinya.

Sakura mulai lemas dan air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Pintu kamar Sakura didobrak sekencang-kencangnya, bersamaan dengan itu Sakura berteriak.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI SEBELUM MENGUNGKAPKAN CINTAKU PADA KAKASHI!" Air mata Sakura membanjiri wajah cantik nan polos nya.

Sakura menutup matanya. Ia takut akan bertatapan dengan ayahnya 'sang pembunuh'.

Terdengar oleh Sakura langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Entah mengapa terdengar nafas yang menderu-deru.

Tiba-tiba deruan nafas itu terhenti dengan panggilan lembut yang tidak asing ditelinga Sakura.

"Sakura" suara itu membangunkan Sakura dari ketakutan.

Sakura lekas menengok ke arah sumber suara yang sangat ia kagumi.

Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berambut perak dengan tangan yang berpangku di lututnya dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kakashi..?" Sakura seperti tak percaya siapa yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Kakashi seperti kecapekan dan wajahnya dibanjiri peluh.

"kenapa kau.."

Kakashi berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang terduduk lemah di atas kasurnya.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik lengan Sakura cepat dan langsung mencium bibir mungil Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak dengan sikap Kakashi.

Kakashi mencium Sakura dengan penuh nafsu.

Ia lalu melepaskan ciumannya.

"kenapa? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sedang ketakutan sekarang?" Kakashi memeluk erat Sakura dalam rengkuhannya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tak percaya dengan hal-hal yang terjadi.

Lama kelamaan Sakura meneteskan lagi air matanya dan menangis kencang di pelukan Kakashi.

"huaaaa.." Kakashi menepuk nepuk kepala Sakura dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"sudah.. tidak apa-apa.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu keyakutan seperti tadi lagi.. aku akan selalu menjagamu Sakura.." Kakashi merengkuh lebih erat.

"karna aku juga mencintaimu"

**TBC**

kayaknya genre nya mesti di ganti jadi Mystery deh.. =.=a

ya.. saya tidak bisa banyak cakap(?) karna sudah maghrib (sekarang..)

maaf kalo kurang menyentuh(?) ya,,

Revieeeww~~

(#)b


	7. Chapter 7

Ha..haloo.. ;_; *author muncul sambil nangis*

**readers:** kenapa ni anak? *ga tertarik*

**marionetten: **mau tau? mau tau? *narik-narik baju sambil puppy eyes*

**readers: **eng-

**marionetten: **begini ceritanya.. (reader belum sempet ngomong udah di potong)

sebenarnya tadi malam (malam minggu) saya udah buat fict ini sampe selesai..

dan sedetik sebelum pengen ngeklick tombol 'save' ...

LISTRIK MATI DAN FICT YANG SUDAH SAYA KERJAKAN SELAMA 3 JAM MUSNAH! hiiiikkssu! srooot (author jorok)

**readers:** o-ooh.. *ga peduli* udah cepet mulai aja fict nya! *author di bantai*

**marionetten: **o-okee.. TTwTTb

semoga chapter ini bisa membuat kesalahan-kesalahan saya dimaafkan(?) *ngomong apa sih ni anak*

langsung saja..

cari tempat yang nyaman (dan tersembunyi) and.. Happy Reading~ X3

**_WARNING: AU,OOC, LEMOON! XD *geplak* gaje~ (~'o')~_**

**_Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto (yang saya pinjam sebentar propertinya) *maling*_**

**_PAIR: KAKASAKU_**

**_DLDR!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Karna aku juga menyukaimu!"

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Kakashi seakan membuat Sakura tersambar petir yang menghentam jantungnya agar lebih cepat memompa membuat degupan kilat.

Sakura yang masih ada dalam rengkuhan hangat Kakashi mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh.

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi yang masih berdiri mematung dengan kemeja yang masih basaha karna tadi dia menerpa hujan yang sangat deras hanya untuk bertemu Sakura.

Kakashi mendekatkan langkahnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura tetap mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi. Pipinya sudah menimbulkan semburat berwarna merah.

Kakashi menyentuh lembut pipi Sakura dengan tangannya yang dingin karna air hujan yang mengguyurnya tadi.

Sakura memejamkan matanya yang masih belum siap memandang wajah Kakashi.

Kakashi memperhatikan setiap sudut wajah Sakura yang sangat indah. Kulitnya yang putih dan lembut, bibirnya yang mungil dan berwarna sama dengan rambut indah harum milik Sakura.

Air mata yang belum kering dari sudut pipinya dibasuh lembut oleh bibir Kakashi. Serentak Sakura membuka mata emeraldnya perlahan.

Dilihatnya mata onyx Kakashi yang memandang lurus padanya.

**SAKURA POV**

Dia memandang wajahku dengan matanya yang sendu.

Aku tidak boleh seperti ini. Aku cuman anak jalanan yang dipungut dan harusnya bersyukur telah memiliki keluarga yang selama ini kudambakan.

Kenapa aku harus meminta lebih. Aku memang anak yang tak tau diri! aku anak hina karna merasakan perasaan lain terhadap orang yang telah menjabat sebagai ayahku sekarang.

Kini wajahnya bertambah dekat dengan wajahku. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kuperbuat. Hatiku memberontak untuk tidak melanjutkan situasi ini.

Tapi badanku bergerak melakukan perintah yang entah dari bagian mana diriku.

ah! Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan mama Tsunade.

Orang ini.. adalah suaminya.

Dan aku tak pantas mengambil lebih dari nya.

"Hentikan ayah!"

Aku mendorong tubuh Kakashi menjauh, sesaat sebelumnya bibir kami hanya tinggal beberapa centi.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertahan dan sedih melihat penolakanku.

Tiba-tiba dia menjambak sendiri rambut peraknya.

"kenapa? kenapa kau selalu menolakku Sakura? bukankah tadi kau mengatakan 'kau tidak mau mati sebelum menyatakan sukamu padaku?'" Tanya nya yang sukses membuatku kaget dan memompa lebih cepat denyut jantungku. Aku teringat lagi dengan kata-kataku beberapa menit yang lalu saat aku sedang putus asa.

Kakiku tak bisa kuhentikan. Kaki kaki kecil ini menuju ke arah laki-laki yang duduk termenung menatapi lantai-lantai marmer yang dingin sambil terus menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan yang ada di kepalanya.

"kau.. tidak tau Sakura! betapa aku sangat penasaran denganmu! aku selalu diam-diam datang mengamatimu di panti asuhan itu. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari balik jendela kamarmu saat kau dan anak panti yang lain tertawa bersama. Aku selalu tertegun melihat senyumanmu. Aku selalu memperhatikan bagaimana jika kau sedang tertawa, menangis, sedih, dan lama lama rasa ini muncul! aku tidak tahan! aku benar-benar menyukaimu sampai rasanya akan menjadi gila! kau tidak tau itu!"

Sesaat setelah ia mengatakan itu, hatiku langsung ikut menangis bersamaan dengan jatuhnya keping air mata yang membasahi pipiku.

"kenapa? kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" Tanyaku yang kini mulai lagi melangkah maju ke arahnya.

"aku.. tidak bisa menjelaskannya.. bahkan saat ku tau wanita itu mengadopsimu menjadi anaknya.. Aku kaget saat melihatmu berada di lorong gelap waktu itu. Tak kusangka aku bisa akrab denganmu! Tapi aku tidak bisa mendekatimu karna kau sekarang anakku! kau puas dengan jawabanku? sekarang lebih baik kau tinggalkan manusia menjijikkan sepertiku Sakura!"

Aku dapat melihat, air matanya yang menetes membasahi lantai marmer itu. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang serak. Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang bergetar.

Dan sekarang aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya saat tanganku memeluk punggungnya.

**End Of Sakura POV**

Entah karna gejolak apa, Sakura memeluk erat punggung Kakashi.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi memandang hampa ubin-ubin di bawahnya langsung membelalak kaget.

"Sakura?" tanya Kakashi memecah kesunyian.

"jangan bicara lagi!" Sakura meneteskan lagi air matanya di punggung Kakashi.

"aku tidak mungkin.. merasa jijik padamu.. harusnya kau yang merasa jijik padaku.. aku.. anak adopsi yang tidak tau diri! aku jatuh cinta pada ayahku sendiri! buang saja aku! tapi aku mohon, jangan pernah membenciku. Karna kalau kau membenciku, tidak ada gunanya lagi aku tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku menyukaimu.. ayah.."

Mendengar itu Kakashi langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura.

Tanpa aba-aba Kakashi mencium lembut bibir mungil Sakura.

"aku tidak akan pernah membencimu! yang paling membuatku senang adalah saat kau tersenyum Sakura! sekarang, tersenyumlah" Kakashi menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan tangannya.

Sakura menatap Kakashi. Air mata yang belum mengering di pelipis Sakura dibasuh oleh jari lembut Kakashi.

Sakura tersenyum.

"aku tidak peduli.. biarkan hanya malam ini.. aku boleh meluapkan cintaku.. Kakashi.."

Kakashi menampikkan semburat merah di wajahnya yang tampan XD.

"ku izinkan!"

mulai dari sini silahkan menyingkir bagi yang tidak mau berdosa~ XD 

Mereka saling menatap sekarang.

Tak ada lagi keraguan di antara mereka untuk melanjutkan yang selama ini mereka pendam.

Kini jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat dan mereka bisa saling merasakan nafas masing-masing pasangan.

"aku menyukaimu!"

Sesaat setelah mereka berdua mengatakan itu, bibir mereka saling berpaut menyatu dengan banyak rasa.

Kakashi melumat lembut bibir Sakura. Sakura merespon dengan caranya.

Ciuman yang pertama nya lembut kini mulai mengganas.

Kakashi mulai menginginkan lebih dari bibir manis Sakura.

Kakashi menggigit lembut bibir bawah Sakura, sampai kini Sakura mendesah dan membuka mulutnya.

Lidah Kakashi masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Tangan kanannya ia taruh di kepala Sakura untuk memberi penekanan hingga lidahnya merasa lebih leluasa didalam.

Sakura mengerang "ngh.."

Lidah Kakashi menyapu semua yang ada di dalam mulut Sakura.

Lidahnya kini mengajak lidah Sakura bermain untuk merasakan nikmatnya anugrah ciuman kedua orang yang kini sedang bergairah tinggi.

Terlihat seliva yang mengalir lewat celah mulut keduanya dan menyusuri lekuk wajah hingga seliva itu berjalan ke lekukan leher.

Kini Kakashi sudah puas bermain dengan lidah Sakura. Ia melepaskan ciuman nya.

Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang memerah.

Kakashi lalu menggendong tubuh Sakura ala gentle man XD dan membawanya ke kasur.

Sakura melilitkan kedua tangannya di leher Kakashi.

Mereka memulai ciuman panas lagi di kasur Sakura.

Tangan Kakashi mulai meraba kancing baju tidur Sakura.

Ia menemukannya dan langsung ia melucuti baju atas Sakura. Tampaklah dua benda yang menonjol di balik bra berenda pink milik Sakura.

Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia beralih pada leher Sakura yang menggoda.

Ia mulai menjilati leher jenjang itu dengan penuh rasa lapar [baca: nafsu].

Sakura melenguh merasakan sensasi aneh yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Kakashi mulai menggigit halus leher Sakura dan menghisapnya.

"ngh.. a..yaah.." Lenguh Sakura.

Kakashi menghentikan aksinya lalu menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"jangan panggil aku ayah.. untuk saat seperti ini dong Sakura.." Kakashi membisikkan kata-kata itu di telinga Sakura sambil menghembuskan nafas panasnya di cuping telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura merasakan sensasi lain.

"i..iya.. Kakashi.."

Sakura mulai merasakan hal aneh yang membuatnya merasa enak.

"bagus!"

Kakashi mulai melanjutkan lagi aksinya.

Kini ia sibuk membuat tanda yang tak mudah hilang di leher Sakura. Seakan menandakan bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya.

Tangannya kini mulai melepaskan kancing bra Sakura yang sedari tadi menghalangi penglihatannya terhadap dua tonjolan menggoda.

Kini tubuh atas Sakura terekspos sempurna.

Kakashi melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Sakura.

Kini ia menuju dua gunug yang sangat menggoda pada tubuh indah Sakura.

Dijilatnya salah satu gunung itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Sedangkan tangan nya meremas dada Sakura pelan namun memberikan rasa yang memuncakkan hasrat.

"a-aaah.. kaka..shi..uhh.." Sakura mendesah nikmat.

Kakashi menjilat-jilat puting susu Sakura dan sesekali menggigit lembut hingga Sakura mengerang nikmat.

Tangan Kakashi yang satu lagi diam-diam menyusup ke balik celana tidur Sakura.

Dibukanya perlahan sampai yang menutupi tubuh Sakura kini hanyalah sebuah kain berwarna putih.

Kakashi melepaskan pangutan bibirnya dari dada Sakura.

Ia menatap seluruh tubuh Sakura dengan wajah (mesum *author di hajar*) nya.

Sakura menampakkan semburat merahnya.

"a-apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sakura sambil menutupi dadanya dengan tangannya.

Kakashi menyeringai.

"tidak.. hanya saja.. tubuhmu sangat indah.. membuatku tak sabar untuk menyantapmu Sakura!" kata-kata Kakashi membuat wajah Sakura semerah tomat.

"me-mesum!" Sakura tambah memerah.

Kakashi menarik tangan Sakura. Kini kedua tangan Sakura ia pegang.

"Sakura.. aku akan membuatmu merasakan apa yang disenangi para orang dewasa."

Kakashi mulai membuka celana dalam milik Sakura.

Kini badan Sakura terekspos sempurna.

Kakashi mulai menuju ruang bawah Sakura.

"tu-tunggu!" kata Sakura sambil menghentikan gerak Kakashi.

Kakashi melongok menatap wajah Sakura.

"apa?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kesal karna badannya sudah berdesir ingin merasakan 'punya' Sakura.

"curang.. aku sudah telanjang.. tapi kau,," Sakura bertambah merah setelah mengatakan itu.

Kakashi menyeringai.

"hmm.. baiklah.. kalau begitu, kau yang lepas" Kakashi menyodorkan tubuhnya pada Sakura.

Sakura bertambah merah 2x lipat.

Kini Sakura melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Kakashi.

Lama kelamaan terlihat sudah tubuh sixpack Kakashi yang sangat indah di pandangan kaum hawa.

Sakura menghentikan gerak tangannya.

"kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sembari memberikan senyumannya.

"badanmu.. indah!" kata Sakura yang sukses membuat Kakashi berdegup.

"Sakura.. ini salahmu?"

"eh? a-"

belum selesai Sakura melanjutkan ucapannya Kakashi langsung mencium dengan buas bibir Sakura.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada Sakura dan memilin yang satunya.

Sakura mendesah tertahan di dalam ciuman mereka.

Kini Kakashi beralih ke selangkangan Sakura.

Ia membuka kedua paha Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke lubang Sakura.

"aaah.. ukhh.. ja-ngan.. ah.." Sakura mendesah.

Jari kedua dan ketiga dimasukkan dengan seiring desah Sakura yang makin menjadi.

Kini jari-jari Kakashi berganti dengan lidahnya.

Kini lidahnya menari di tempat paling sensitive milik Sakura.

"aaah.. ahh.. kakasshi.. apa yang.. kau aahh.." Sakura melenguh dengan oktav yang lebih tinggi.

Kakashi memaju mundurkan lidahnya dalam 'liang' Sakura membuat Sakura tak henti-hentinya mendesah panjang.

Kakashi menghisap kluterus milik Sakura yang membuat Sakura tak bisa menahan cairannya untuk tidak keluar.

Sakura mendesah panjang.

Kakashi meneguk semua cairan Sakura dan menjilati sisanya.

Kini nafas Sakura sudah ngos ngosan.

* * *

"BODOH! DIMANA KAKASHI?" tanya Tsunade geram kepada kedua pelayannya.

"se-sepertinya dia pulang nyonya!"

kata salah satu pelayan.

"KURANG AJAR! BAIKLAH! SIAPKA MOBIL! BAWA AKU PADANYA SEKARANG!"

**TBC**

HYAA.. lemonnya keluaar..

ga begitu hot ya? =.=a

yaa.. di chapter berikutnya pasti lebih hot kok..

tunggu ya~

maafkan saya kalo chapter yang ini sangat mengesalkan! *diinjek para readers*

RnR~ x3


	8. Chapter 8

sumimasen saya ngadetnya lamaa.. XC

ini semua gara-gara TO *nyalahin*

ya udah kita langsung aja ke..

chapter 8 ~('w'~ ) ~('w')~ (~'w')~

ckck.. kayaknya chapter yang kemaren itu nanggung banget ya.. *disambit sendal s**l*w (disensor)* XD

makasih banyak buat yang sudah review~ *peluk-peluk* *gampar el*

oke.. langsung mulai aja..

cari tempat yang nyaman, and happy reading~ XD

**_WARNING: AU,OOC, LEMOON~ XD *geplak* GAJETTE(?) *sambit*_**

**_DISCLAIMER: tebak~ tebak~ *bilang aja males nulisnya*_**

**_PAIR: KAKASAKU_**

**_DLDR! _**

**_

* * *

_**

"ah—kaka..shi.."

'JEGER'

Petir yang seakan mencambuk kulit bumi mulai menyaingi lantunan bunyi desahan menggoda dari kedua manusia yang saling berbagi peluh. Hujan tak berhenti-hentinya meraung turun dari tempatnya jatuh.

Kedua anak manusia menjalin hubungan yang tak semestinya mereka lakukan.

Sebuah hina dina bagi mereka yang melakukan 'hubungan' dan masih dalam satu ikatan keluarga.

Itulah pandangan kebanyakan orang.

Tapi bagaimanapun, semua rasa risau, gelisah, tidak tenang, dan menyesal, akan muncul belakangan. Karna yang mereka pikirkan sekarang hanyalah perpautan akan cinta yang tidak sanggup bila mereka pendam. Walau harus melawan status.

* * *

Sakura meraung indah dalam buaian nikmat yang diberikan Kakashi.

"aaah.. sakiit.."

Sakura mulai merasa kesakitan saat alat vital milik Kakashi yang berukuran besar, mulai mencoba masuk ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sakura.

"Sakura, kalau kau merasa sakit, kita bias menghentikan ini." Kakashi menghentikan gerakannya dan tangannya menghapus air mata yang jatuh melewati pipi Sakura.

Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah menatap Kakashi.

Tangan Sakura bergerak dan lalu meraih leher Kakashi ke dekapan dadanya.

"tidak apa-apa.. aku.. tidak apa-apa.. lakukan.. Kakashi.."

Sakura merasa perbuatannya mungkin akan menimbulkan permasalahan besar.

Tapi tubuhnya sudah tak kuasa menahan nafsu birahi yang kini menuntut untuk merasa lebih.

Kakashi berfikir terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya.

Tapi dekapan Sakura sudah membuatnya haus akan kenikmatan.

Kakashi memposisikan lagi bagian vitalnya di depan lubang Sakura.

Ia melebarkan paha Sakura agar lebih nyaman nanti di dalamnya.

Kini 'benda' nya sudah mulai memasuki mulut lubang Sakura.

Sakura menahan erangan sakitnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mencengkram selimut dibawahnya.

Kakashi terus masuk dengan perlahan agar tidak menyakiti Sakura.

Kini benda itu sudah masuk seutuhnya dalam lubang sensitive Sakura.

Nafas Sakura terengah-engah dan ada sedikit air mata yang keluar dari pelipis matanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sakura mencium bibir Kakashi lembut. Pertanda bahwa ia boleh melanjutkan aksinya.

Sambil berciuman panas, Kakashi mulai menggesek-gesekkan punyanya di tempat sensitive Sakura dengan tempo yang lambat dan secara berkala berubah menjadi gesekan cepat yang membuat Sakura merasa melayang atas kenikmatan yang sungguh tak bisa dibanyangkan.

Sakura mendesah dalam ciuman mereka.

Kakashi lalu melepas ciuman ganas mereka dan kini ia bisa mendengar suara indah dari mulut Sakura.

"aaah.. ahh.. ahah..."

Desahan Sakura makin menjadi ketika Kakashi mengubah tempo gerakannya menjadi tambah cepat, sangat cepat, dan semakin cepat (buset dah.. kereta shinkansen *plak*).

Desahan Sakura keluar lebih keras seakan tak mungkin ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Hingga akhirnya..

"Kaka-shi.. aku sudah.. tidak.. aahh..."

Kakashi menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Sakura.. maaf.. aku.. juga.."

Sakura klimaks dan mengeluarkan cairannya bersama dengan cairan Kakashi yang kini keluar di dalam lubang Sakura.

Sakura kaget saat merasakan cairan hangat dalam tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua terkulai lemas di atas ranjang yang menjadi saksi hubungan mereka.

Kakashi melentangkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura.

"Maaf.. Sakura.. maafkan aku.. maaf.."

Kakashi menutup matanya dengan satu lengan yang berada di atas matanya.

Sakura yang masih terengah-engah menengok ke arah Kakashi.

"tidak apa-apa.. Kakashi.. aku sudah bilang.. tidak apa-apa.."

Kata Sakura lirih.

Darah sedari tadi keluar dari selangkangannya yang bercampur dengan cairan dari Kakashi.

Tanpa mereka sadari masing-masing dari mereka menangis.

Entah karna menyesal, atau karna bahagia.

Yang jelas kini kedua insan itu telah saling berpelukan di bawah selimut dan saling berbagi kehangatan.

* * *

Pagi hari di hari minggu yang cerah.

"KAKASHII! DIMANA KAU?"

Tsunade berteriak keras dari lorong ruang tamu yang panjangnya hampir 4 meter lebih.

"ya.. ya.. ada apa nek?" Kakashi muncul di belakang punggung Tsunade.

Tsunade berbalik dengan aura setan yang siap membawa mangsanya ke letusan gunung merapi (mbah marijan ikutan dong.. *hajar author*).

"DARI MANA SAJA KAU SEMALAAM! KENAPA MALAH ADA DI RUMAH SIHH?" Tsunade mencengkram kerah kemeja Kakashi.

Dengan santai Kakashi menghela nafas.

"pekerjaanku kan sudah selesai, buat apa aku menemanimu disana?"

Tsunade bertambah geram.

"TENTU SAJA UNTUK MENEMANI ISTRIMU BODOH!"

Tepat pada saat itu Sakura lewat di samping mereka.

Matanya sedikit terbelalak kaget.

Dia masih merasa takut bagaimana kalau nanti Tsunade mengetahui apa yang ia kerjakan semalam dengan suaminya. Ayahnya.

"Ma-mama Tsunade? sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura dengan memaksakan senyum diwajahnya.

Tsunade yang tadinya marah-marah di depan wajah Kakashi langsung menengok ke arah Sakura.

Begitupun dengan Kakashi.

"Sakura! iya, aku pulang.." Tsunade langsung memeluk erat Sakura layaknya ibu dan anak.

Sakura merasa segan saat di peluk oleh Tsunade.

'harusnya jangan kubiarkan mama Tsunade memeluk tubuh kotor perebut suaminya ini' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum pilu.

Kakashi yang melihatnya ikut merasa gundah.

Sakura menatap mata Kakashi yang sedang memandangnya.

Seperti memberi kode.

'aku tidak apa-apa' kepada Kakashi.

Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya.

"kau kenapa Sakura? sepertinya lesu sekali." Tanya Tsunade dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Sakura tersenyum dengan sedikit pemaksaan.

"aku tidak apa-apa mama Tsunade! aku baik-baik saja."

Tsunade menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Sakura, di lehermu.."

Sakura langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu juga Kakashi yang berada di belakang Tsunade.

Sakura langsung menutup tanda yang ada di lehernya dengan tangan kanannya.

"ah.. ini.. ini gara-gara di gigit nyamuk!"

Tsunade mengernyit.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menarik tangan Tsunade, hingga kini mereka berhadapan.

"hei! kau harusnya cepat berangkat untuk meeting pagi kan Tsunade?"

Tsunade sedikit terdiam dan lalu menampakkan cengirannya.

"oh iya! ahaha.. aku lupa, baiklah! aku pergi dulu ya Sakura~"

Tsunade melangkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura dan Kakashi.

Sakura dan Kakashi menghela nafas bersamaan.

"huuh.. hampir saja" kata Sakura sambil mengusap keringatnya.

Kakashi mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Kini mereka saling bertatapan.

Tangan Kakashi menyentuh tanda di leher Sakura. Tanda yang ia berikan tadi malam.

"ini akibat perbuatanku ya?"

Kakashi menatap sendu tanda itu. Seperti ada rasa resah dalam hatinya.

Sakura berwajah sama seperti Kakashi.

Tangn Sakura membelai lembut pipi Kakashi.

"ya.. ini perbuatanmu yang membuatku seakan masih berada dalam mimpi indah Kakashi.. ini menandakkan bahwa aku milikmu.. aku bahkan selalu merasa berdebar kalau melihat tanda ini. Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak apa-apa.."

Sakura tersenyum. Kali ini benar-benar senyum yang tidak dipaksakan, melainkan senyum bahagia yang ia tunjukkan untuk Kakashi.

Kakashi jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Sakura.

"Sakura.."

Mereka berciuman dengan diliputi rasa bahagia, dan tidak ada nafsu didalamnya.

* * *

Dua minggu setelahnya.

"Hoeeks.. hooek.."

"Sakura? kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tanya Ino pada Sakura yang sedang memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja ia makan.

Ino merasa khawatir, karna akhir-akhir ini, Sakura sering sekali muntah-muntah.

"kita pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja yuk.."

ajak Ino sambil membantu Sakura berdiri.

"tidak usah Ino.. aku tidak apa-apa"

Sakura menyunggingkan senyumannya.

Walaupun begitu, Ino masih merasa khawatir pada Sakura.

Mereka kahirnya kembali ke ruang kelas.

Sesampainya di kelas, ternyata Kakashi yang menjabat jadi guru sejarah mereka sudah tiba.

Sakura sedikit menunjukkan blushingnya karna hari ini Kakashi terlihat sangat keren.

Dengan kaos berwarna biru dan jaket berwarna hitam yang jarang sekali di kenakan Kakashi.

Biasanya ia hanya mengenakan kemeja khas orang dewasa.

Sakura duduk kembali di bangkunya setelah meminta maaf kepada Kakashi karna keterlambatannya masuk kelas.

Selang waktu berjalan, Sakura mulai merasa mual kembali.

Rasa mual ini sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

"kau kenapa?"

Tanya Sasuke heran melihat teman sebangkunya menutup mutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura langsung berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Kakashi melihat ke arahnya.

Rasa mual semakin melonjak. Sakura lari meninggalkan kelas itu dengan diselingi panggilan dari Ino dan Kakashi.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi mengejar Sakura tanpa mempedulikan anak-anak didiknya yang terheran melihatnya.

Sakura tiba di kamar mandi dan langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia lemas dan sudah merasa reda.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi membuka pintu wc Sakura.

"Sakura!" dengan nada panik di lihatnya Sakura yang terduduk lemas di lantai kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Kakashi sambil memeluk erat Sakura disertai dengan nada dan raut muka khawatir.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis.

"aku.. tidak tau.. perutku sakit.. dan mual.."

Sakura menitikkan sedikit air matanya.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ayo kita ke rumah sakit!"

Kakashi langsung menggendong Sakura dan keluar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan gedung.

Untungnya saat itu sedang sepi.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Sakura langsung di priksa oleh dokter perempuan berambut nila.

Kakashi diperintahkan untuk menunggu di luar.

Kakashi tidak merasa tenang saat ini.

Dia sudah mendapat dugaan kalau saja Sakura..

"Tuan Hatake."

Panggil sang dokter membuayrkan fikirannya.

"Ya!" Kakashi langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Mari masuk ke ruangan saya."

Ajak sang dokter dengan wajah serius.

Setibanya didalam, Sakura sudah terduduk di bangku.

Kakashi ikut duduk disampingnya.

Sang dokter mulai menatap lurus ke arah mereka berdua.

"sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya, apa nona Sakura akhir-akhir ini telat datang bulan?"

'DEG' pertanyaan ini mengagetkan Kakashi dan juga Sakura sendiri.

"i-iya.. saya sudah telat.. 1 minggu.."

Sakura menjawab ragu-ragu.

Kakashi mulai bisa memprediksi apa yang terjadi.

"dengan berat hati saya katakan.. nona Sakura.."

Sakura menggenggam tangan Kakashi.

Kakashi dapat merasakan tangan Sakura yang dingin.

"Anda 'Hamil'"

**~TBC**~

bah.. kenapa jadinya malah begini?

ya.. ga papa lah..

saya lagi stres(?) gara-gara matematika.. =.=

Saya nulis fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya YUI yang Tomorrow's Way~ XD

Jadi sedikit lancar bahsanya.. *jiah*

okeeh..

silahkan kirimkan saran dan kesan anda dengan mengklik tanda 'review' ~ =3=b

Say Yes To Review~ XD

Say No to Flame~ DX


	9. Chapter 9

My Fathers is My Love Chapter 9

_Aku merasakannya_

_Dari awal aku merasakannya_

_Bahwa takdirku, tidak mungkin dapat berjalan lurus_

_Tapi asal bersamamu,_

_Melihat wajahmu,_

_Melihat senyumanmu,_

_Melihat kau tertawa bersamaku,_

_Akan kuabaikan takdir sekejam apapun,_

_Karna itu,_

_Jangan bilang kalau aku tidak boleh lagi menyukaimu_

_Karna yang mampu membuatku terus bertahan di dunia,_

_Hanya untuk merasakan cinta darimu.._

"Nona Sakura, anda hamil.."

'bruk'

Sakura menjatuhkan tasnya ke lantai.

Pernyataan dari mulut dokter tadi, benar-benar membuat Sakura dan Kakashi menjadi diam dan membelalakkan mata.

Dokter mulai angkat bicara.

"kalau boleh tau.. Tuan Hatake ini suaminya?"

Kakashi menatap lurus pada sang dokter.

"bukan.. aku.. ayahnya."

'deg!' pernyataan Kakashi lebih memukul Sakura ketimbang pernyataan dokter tadi.

Sakura menengok kea rah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengenggam erat tangan Sakura yang gemetar.

"Boleh saya memanggilmu dengan Sakura saja?"

Sakura masih terlamun pucat, hingga tidak dapat menjawab kata-kata dokter.

"Sakura, apa kau masih sekolah?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya ke hadapan dokter.

Dia menunduk lagi lalu mengangguk lesu.

Kakashi yang melihatnya menjadi merasa bersalah, bukan hanya saat ini saja Kakashi merasa bersalah, sebelumnya setelah ia melakukannya dengan Sakura, dia sudah sangat merasa bersalah. Sangat merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, rasa bersalah dan menyesal itu datang terakhir.

Dan dia belum siap untuk menerima resikonya. Sekarang, siapa yang seharusnya di salahkan? Nafsu?

Ya, itu memang kesalahannya. Tak seharusnya ia lebih memakai nafsunya dari pada akalnya.

Sekarang, dia harus membayar semua konsekuensinya.

Tapi walau begitu, rasa cinta itu lebih besar dari pada rasa ragu. Kapanpun ia siap menanggungnya.

Awan sudah melebam pertanda akan turun hujan.

Udara juga sudah menaiki celciusnya lebih rendah.

Angin yang terasa mencengkaram itu ikut dirasakan oleh Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya duduk di melihat langit di bangku halaman.

"Sakura, ini minum dulu."

Kakashi datang dari arah belakang taman sambil membawa dua gelas cup hotmilk.

Sakura menerimanya dengan tangan lesu.

"terimakasih." Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Melihat senyuman itu, Kakashi bukan merasa senang, namun malah semakin merasa bersalah.

Kakashi duduk disamping Sakura.

"Sakura, aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Kakashi.. sudah kubilang berkali-kali, aku tidak apa-apa."

Sakura menyunggingkan lagi senyuman manisnya di depan wajah Kakashi sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pipi Kakashi yang terasa dingin.

Kakashi menatap sayu wajah Sakura.

"Sakura.. maafkan aku.. ini semua salahku.. maafkan aku.."

Kakashi memeluk erat Sakura.

Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh membasahi wajahnya.

Ia mengelus rambut perak Kakashi dengan lembut.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu Kakashi, bayi ini anak kita berdua. Kita harus menjaganya."

Kakashi melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab Sakura! Pasti!"

Sakura memerah melihat wajah serius Kakashi.

"karna itu.."

Kakashi memegang tangan Sakura dan lalu mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

"maukah kau hidup bersamaku?"

_Saat itu, ya, saat itu, aku percaya padamu._

_Ditengah hembusan angin itu, kau menguncapkan janjimu padaku._

**-xxx-**

"Bagaimana?"

Suara seorang laki-laki yang berbicara di telephone genggam milik wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tak lain adalah Tsunade, seperti menyodorkan 'makna' yang menyindir.

"Diam kau Asuma! Aku memang tidak berhasil, tapi aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya. Kali ini aku akan hati-hati, karna sepertinya Kakashi telah mencurigaiku."

"Hahahaha.. Aku sih tidak masalah, karna kapanpun dan dimanapun, aku yakin bisa merenggut kehidupan gadis itu."

Lelaki yang ternyata bernama 'Asuma' itu mendengus perlahan.

"Karna 'dia' mempunyai darah yang paling aku benci, yaitu darah Kurenai."

**-xxx-**

"Kurenai."

"Kurenai adalah nama ibuku."

Sakura bermata sendu saat mengelus sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya. Yaitu 'Haruno Kurenai'.

Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya akhirnya memposisikan dirinya berjongkok di samping Sakura.

Kakashi memperhatikan lekat-lekat batu nisan itu.

Sedangkan Sakura sedang berdoa untuk ibunya yang sudah berada di alam sana.

**-SAKURA POV-**

Ibu, maafkan aku karna sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi makam ibu.

Sekarang aku sudah mempunyai sebuah keluarga, aku di adopsi oleh seorang wanita yang terlihat sangat menyayangiku.

Tapi, Aku menyukai orang yang telah menjadi milik mama Tsunade.

Aku menyukai orang yang sudah berstatus sebagai 'ayah' ku sekarang.

Tapi, aku sangat mencintainya ibu, dan diapun juga mencintaiku.

**...**

Seketika itu, aku teringat kembali akan peristiwa di taman tadi.

**FLASHBACK**

"Maukah kau hidup bersamaku?"

Pertanyaan dari Kakashi tadi sangat mengagetkanku, hingga aku tak dengan reflek menarik tanganku yang masih ada di genggamannya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Bukankah.. kita memang sudah tinggal bersama?"

Tanyaku yang pastinya sambil berwajah bingung.

Kakashi kembali duduk disampingku.

Aku terus menatap wajah maskulinnya itu.

"Maksudku bukan itu Sakura, aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku sebagai 'istri' ku."

Mataku pasti terbelalak sekarang. Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Kakashi dan langsung blushing di buatnya. Aku tidak tau harus bicara seperti apa disaat seperti ini, ini baru pertama kalinya ada yang melamarku! (tentu saja.. T T ).

"Aku ingin kau melahirkan anakku dengan tanpa teror yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggumu. Aku ingin kita berdua kabur dari rumah itu. Lalu..."

"Tu-Tunggu Kakashi! itu.. tidak mungkin kan? Kau gila! bagaimana dengan mama Tsunade?"

Perasaanku diliputi berbagai macam hal, berdebar, kaget, khawatir dan yang lainnya.

Bagaimana kalau sampai mama Tsunade tau? aku tidak sanggup kalau harus membohonginya terus-menerus.

Mata Kakashi kini menatap wajahku dengan matanya yang lembut, dan ia pun tersenyum melihatku berbicara dengan panik sedari tadi. Aku memang sangat kacau sekarang, entah karna apa.

"hahahaha.. kau ini, selalu saja memikirkan hal-hal berat."

Pipiku menggembung dan ia pun mengelus rambutku lembut seraya berkata, "Aku mencintaimu Sakura. Karna itu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Demi apa lagi aku harus merasa berdebar seperti ini, hanya demi Kakashi lah aku rela berbuat apapun.

Ya, hanya demi Kakashi.

Perlahan aku menundukkan kepalaku, dan tanganku meraih tangannya untuk kugenggam.

"Aku.. akan ikut kemanapun kau pergi.."

Wajahku pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Tapi aku merasa, tidak ada rasa ragu dalam ucapanku tadi.

Tangannya menyentuh daguku seraya menuntun untuk menatap ke arahnya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku dan kulihat wajahnya. Wajahnya yang sungguh indah untuk di lukis, bahkan sebuah kanvas saja pasti akan memuja apa yang ada di gambaran tubuhnya jika Kakashi terlukis didalamnya.

Ia tersenyum sangat lembut dengan mata yang bisa mencairkan semua insan yang melihatnya.

Aku terhisap kedalam keindahan itu. Wajah Kakashi yang setiap saat selalu terbayang dalam tidurku.

"Terimakasih.. Sakura.."

Ia merengkuhku erat namun lembut seakan-akan aku adalah sebuah barang yang mesti ia lindungi.

Dekapan hangatnya terasa mengalir dalam aliran darahku. Berdesir nyaman dalam tubuhku. Menstabilkan denyutku yang tadinya berdetak keras.

Setetes air kebahagiaan jatuh membasahi lekuk wajahku.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Ibu, aku harus pergi sekarang.

Aku akan menjumpaimu lagi saat aku sudah membawa seorang bayi mungil yang merupakan cucuk bagimu.

Maafkan aku ibu..

Maafkan aku..

Karna aku sudah hamil sebelum menikah,

Tapi aku akan tetap melahirkan anak ini..

Walaupun akhirnya aku akan dibuang oleh masyarakat, namun aku tidak peduli.

Karna dia ada di sisiku, dan juga bayiku.

Mohon maafkan Sakura ibu..

**End Of SAKURA POV**

"Sakura, sudah hampir sore, ayo kita pulang. Sebelum nenek tua itu pulang."

Sakura bangkit dari tempat ia berdoa.

"Ya."

Senyuman Sakura, senyuman Sakuralah yang selalu membuat Kakashi merasa hangat, dan selalu membuat keraguannya hilang.

**-xxx-**

Malam kini kembali diselimuti bintang.

"A-ayah.. mm.. anu.."

"Hm?"

"I-itu.."

Sakura yang entah mengapa sedang 'berblushing' sambil memegang sumpitnya di meja makan keluarga, mencoba untuk memberi 'kode' pada Kakashi.

Apa yang mereka lakukan? (hayo.. hayo..)

Oke, oke, saya jelaskan~:

Sakura kini telah duduk di meja makan keluarga bersama dengan Kakashi dan Tsunade tentunya.

Mereka makan bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Karna kadang-kadang Kakashi atau Tsunade sibuk dengan pekerjannya, jadi mereka tak sempat makan di rumah.

Sakura duduk di berhadapan dengan Kakashi, sedangkan Tsunade duduk di tiga bangku setelah Kakashi. Yaa.. ada alasan kenapa mereka tidak duduk berdempetan. Pertama, kalau duduk berdempetan, nanti Tsunade marah-marah karna sikutnya yang lagi makan tersenggol oleh tangan Kakashi yang 'sengaja' menyenggolnya. Kedua, Kakashi ogah(?) dekat-dekat dengan Tsunade. Dan ketiga, 'konyol' kan kalo mereka bertiga duduk berjejer tapi 7 bangku yang masih tersisa didiamkan tanpa penghuni(?) nya.

Ya.. lupakan penjelasan (ga jelas) di atas.

Sakura yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kakashi, kini sedang menahan sesuatu.

"A-ayah.. tolong.. a.."

"Ada apa Sakura?"

Tsunade bertanya keheranan karna melihat tingkah laku Sakura yang aneh sedari tadi.

Wajahnya memerah (padahal sambil megang sumpit) dan tangannya gemetar.

Kakashi malah asyik menyeruput kuah sup yang dibuat oleh Sakura sendiri. Sakura memang kadang suka memasak membantu pekerjaan para pelayan.

Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah..

Yang ada di bawah meja makan.

Kaki Kakashi yang tidak memaka alas, mengelus lembut kaki putih nan mulus milik Sakura. Sakura malam itu memang sedang memakai baju tidur terusan berwarna putih berenda merah muda.

Jadi jari-jari kaki Kakashi bisa masuk dengan mulus hingga ke atasnya.

Dan berkat meja yang tidak berjarak jauh dengan Sakura, kaki Kakashi yang panjang bisa menyentuh daerah bawah Sakura dengan sukses.

Kini jari-jari itu tiba di selangkangan Sakura.

Sakura menahan desahannya dan meneruskan makan.

_'apa yang dilakukan Kakashi sih! ini kan didepan mama Tsunade!'_

Batin Sakura menjerit. Tsunade hanya menatap bingung ke arah Sakura.

Jari-jari kaki Kakashi Mulai meraba-raba celana dalam Sakura. Ia melakukan gerakan ke kanan dan ke kiri pada jarinya, hingga yang disentuh merasakan lenguhan yang ingin keluar, tapi ia tahan.

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan mata puppy eyesnya yang seakan bertanda '_tolong hentikan' _pada Kakashi.

Kakashi hanya mengangkat sudut bibir atasnya dan kembali makan.

Sakura langsung sweatdrop dan...

tak ada cara lain lagi untuknya selain..

"A-aku sudah selesai makan!"

Sakura meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengambil garpu secara diam-diam.

Sakura menusuk kaki Kakashi yang sekarang sedang beraktivitas memijit apa yang jari-jari itu sentuh.

Kakashi membelalakkan matanya dan serentak menarik kakinya.

Ia pun tersedak karna tancapan garpu yang untungnya hanya membuat kaget, bukan sakit.

"Kau kenapa Kakashi?"

Tsunade mengernyit.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa.."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dan menarik kulit bawah matanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. 'week'

Ia pun bergegas lari ke dalam kamar.

_'SAKURAAA kau akan menerima hukumannya malam ini!'_

"Gochisousama.. aku mau mandi dulu."

Kakashi bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi [baca: kamar Sakura].

Tsunade hanya melirik lalu memakan makanannya kembali.

"dasar bodoh!"

Kata Tsunade setelah Kakashi berlalu.

**-xxx-**

'tok tok tok'

Detukan pintu kamar Sakura menggema di lorong.

Ini sudah ke 12 ketukan pintu. Dan Sakura belum mau membuka pintunya.

"Sakura, buka.. aku tidak akan memakanmu kok.."

Sakura yang sekarang sedang memeluk bantal di atas tempat tidur King Size nya itu menjawab, "Ti-tidak mau.. dasar ayah mesum!"

Kakashi yang mendengar langsung sweatdrop.

"Ya.. ya.. aku memang mesum. Sekarang buka pintunya, aku ingin memberikan sesuatu."

Kakashi mengenggam sesuatu di balik kantong celananya. Apakah kira-kira?

"be-benar?"

"hn"

"baiklah.."

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan dan hanya membuka sedikit hingga yang terlihat hanya mata Sakura.

"apa? apa yang mau kau berikan?"

Kakashi menatap Sakura heran.

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberikannya kalau kau tidak membolehkanku masuk Sakura? kau mau kita ketahuan sama si nenek itu?"

Disaat yang lain.. "Hatchuu, snif snif, kayaknya ada yang ngonoming aku deh.." kata Tsunade yang masih makan(?) =.= .

Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk.. 'Ayah!'"

Kata Ayah diberi penekanan oleh Sakura, sehingga Kakashi merasa tersindir.

"Kau lucu sekali kalau marah Sakura~"

Kakashi merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk milik Sakura.

"ya.. ya.. sekarang kau mau apa?"

Kakashi bangkit kembali.

"Aku ingin.. kau menerima ini!"

Kakashi merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan kotak berwarna seukuran box berselimut kertas kado berwarna merah muda.

Sakura meraih kado itu.

"apa ini?"

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tanda tak paham.

"buka saja.."

Sakura membuka bungkusan itu perlahan, dan ternyata..

itu adalah sebuah kotak musik.

Kotak musik itu berbentuk bunga berwarna merah muda.

Yang kalau dibuka bisa memperdengarkan sebuah lagu. Lagunya adalah 'Everytime'~

"ini.. untukku?"

Sakura memandang wajah Kakashi bersamaan dengan Kakashi yang sedang memandangnya.

"ya.. itu untukmu.."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya, membuat Sakura merona hebat.

"Tapi.. aku tidak ulang tahun.."

Kakashi tertawa mendengar gumaman Sakura yang sangat lugu di pikirannya.

"Memang kalau kasih hadiah harus di hari ulang tahun?"

Sakura kembali memerah.

"Terima.. Kasih, Kakashi.."

Kini senyuman yang sudah dinanti Kakashi ditunjukkan oleh Sakura.

Kakashi tanpa aba-aba langsung mencium lembut bibir Sakura.

Hanya sekilas namun, saat Kakashi berkata.. "kau harus bertanggung jawab.. karna kau sudah merebut hatiku untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura.."

Sakura berwajah semerah tomat.

Dan malam itu 'desahan demi desahan' terdengar kembali.

**-xxx-**

"Dasar Kakashi, masa ke kamar mandi saja lama sekali."

Tsunade yang sudah selesai makan(?) langsung menuju arah kamar mandi yang tentunya melewati kamar Sakura.

Dan.. sesuatu yang ia dengar saat tak jauh dari kamar Sakura membuatnya penasaran.

"ah.. Kaka..shi..."

Mata Tsunade terbelalak.

Ia mengenali suara itu.

Dan suara itu.. merupakan desahan..

Tsunade berjalan mendekati pintu kamar Sakura.

Terdengar suara desahan yang makin keras dan itu membuat Tsunade geram.

_'apa yang Sakura lakukan dengan menyebut nama Kakashi? ini..'_

**BRAAK**

Tsunade membuka pintu kamar Sakura dan..

Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

Sakura dan Kakashi yang saat itu sedang melakukan 'hubungan' itu pun langsung terbelalak kaget.

_Badai kembali menerjang mereka._

**~TBC~**

**Saya tau..**

**Saya tau..**

**Saya tau ceritanya pasti aneh kan?**

**Iya kan?**

**Benerkan?**

**Be.. *sambit tabung gas***

**Ini buatnya pas otak sedang loading(?) dan kapasitasnya 0,00 kbps(?) *ignore***

**Mohon maaf kalo saya ngapdetnya lama, mungkin ada yang kesal dan tidak terima(?) boleh ngeflame deh.. tapi jangan galak-galak(?) ya.. ;w;**

**Silahkan kirimkan kripik(?) dan saran anda lewat review~ X3**

**Makasih sangat buat para reviewers yaa~ XDb*peluuuk* *bantai el***

**Okee.. saatnya yang sudah membaca untuk meriview~ (-w-)b**

**REEEVIIIEEEW~  
**


End file.
